Runaways: Rain
by AlphaMike369
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are fed up with how they're treated and decide to leave the village, where they met people who will shape their lives. Part of my Runaways series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of runaway stories where Naruto and Hinata travel to one of the Hidden Villages! Each story will share this first chapter, but afterwards they diverge into different tales, and how the characters turn out will depend on where they go and who they met.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Chapter 1 Runaways

Naruto Uzumaki, age 7, orphan, has survived yet another beating at the hands of the villagers. And this was one of the bad ones. In the good ones, either the white-haired ANBU Dog or another named Weasel would stop them quickly, leaving Naruto with only a few bruises. But neither showed showed up today. In fact, the last time Naruto saw Weasel, he was leaving the village the night of the Uchiha Massacre. Strange.

So, without his protectors there was no one to stop the villagers from turning him into their personal punching bag.

Self-defense was out of the question! He tried that once, and suddenly HE was the aggressor, or at least that was how everyone else would see it. They already thought he was a monster for reasons unknown to him, no need to make it worse. Calling for help was a no go too! Almost everyone either ignored it or joined in.

As far as he knew, only five people cared for him: Dog, Weasel, Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku Ramen, and the Hokage. Months after the orphanage kicked him out, the Hokage got him a small apartment. It wasn't much, but it kept him dry when it rained and gave him a bed to sleep in. Teuchi and Ayame were the only ones who didn't kick him out of their venture nor did they overcharge him for rotten goods. It's one of the reasons Naruto always ate ramen. That and it was just so good!

None of the other kids hung out with him because their parents told them not too. Anyone whom he tried to get close to would either reject him or be pulled away from him. As a result, he had no friends.

Now the young blonde was limping home. The boy's nose was broken and bleeding, his right eye swollen and his green goggles broken. His white shirt was torn and covered in dirt and some blood stains. There were cuts and bruises on upper body, and Naruto could tell he had a few cracked ribs. His right shoulder was dislocated and his arms hung at his sides, also covered in bruises and cuts. His orange pants were also in tatters His left ankle was twisted so he had to shift his weight to his right.

Normally, when someone is injured like this, they go to the hospital, but Naruto wouldn't risk it. The doctors and nurses didn't like him either, which was why he always wanted someone he trusted to stay with him whenever he went. However, the Hokage was in an important meeting, and he had no idea where the others were since Ichiraku closed early that day.

By the time Naruto got home, most of his cuts and bruises were gone and he felt his ribs fixing themselves. He never understood where his healing factor came from, but he was thankful for it.

Before entering his apartment, Naruto slammed his dislocated shoulder against the door, popping it back into place. "Owwwww!" he yelled. Once he enter, he crashed onto his couch and grunted painfully as he worked on his ankle.

' _Why? I don't get it! Sure I've pulled a couple of pranks, but none of those justify this kind of punishment! Besides, they hated me before I started pranking, so what is it?'_

Naruto thought hard, but couldn't think of anything he did. And it infuriated him as much as it infuriated him that he was too weak to do anything about how he was treat. ' _One day, I'll be strong and people will acknowledge me for me and start treating me with respect!'_ Naruto thought optimistically.

' _But…'_ A thought suddenly crossed his mind. ' _I can't get stronger here. Not with the way people treat me. The teachers don't help me at all! And… I'm scared that one day, one of the villagers will actually kill me. Even if it's not their intention, one might accidentally go too far. I, I gotta leave.'  
_ -

"Get up!" Hiashi commanded as his eldest daughter laid on the ground. He had literally trained her to the ground and he was disappointed by her performance. "I said GET UP!"

"F-father… please" Hinata pleaded between breaths. Hiashi had been relentless the entire training session. A few of her chakra points were closed and his last blow damaged her lungs. "I… I can… b-barely… breathe… and… m-move."

"Is this all you've got? How disappointing! You're my heir and yet you're weaker than a Branch Family member!"

"I… I'm sor…"

"SILENCE!" Hiashi yelled. "You're always falling short! Your weakness is a disgrace! YOU are a disgrace! A disgrace to me, and a disgrace to our clan!" Hiashi turns away and stops at the door. "Take her to the doctor," he told the Branch member next to him. "I want her in healed in time for training tomorrow." The servant nodded and did as he was told.

Meanwhile Kō, Hinata's caretaker, approach the clan head. He had short, brown hair, white, pupil less eyes, and wore a black kimono. "Pardon me sir, but don't you think you're being a little, um, rough with her? She's only 7 after all."

"If she's to take my place as head of our clan, she needs to toughen up, or the elders will walk all over her," Hiashi answered.

"But calling her a disgrace? Don't you think that'll have an adverse affect on her?"

"On the contrary, it'll give her the motivation to prove me wrong. Now I have some work to do in my office." Hiashi walked away to his office.

' _I hope you're right sir, for Hinata's sake,'_ Kō thought.  
-

The doctors managed to reopen Hinata's chakra points and heal her lung. Luckily, it only sustained minor damage, though she was told not to do anything too strenuous for a while. Unfortunately, knowing her father, tomorrow he would be just as hard on her, if not harder.

Currently, she was in her room, sitting on her bed, crying as her father's words repeated in her head. " _You are a disgrace! Disgrace… Disgrace"_ That word echoed in her mind. Was she really that bad, that weak? Her father seemed to think so.

Or maybe it's something else. Is he mad at her for being kidnapped, like Neji? After all, it resulted in the death of his brother Hizashi. Or maybe he was taking out his frustrations from the loss of Hitomi.

Whatever the reason, Hinata couldn't take it anymore! ' _If, if all I am is a disappointment, then maybe I should leave! Yeah, I'll runaway! That way, I don't have to suffer anymore, and father doesn't have to deal with me.'_

Drying her tears, Hinata started to pack some clothes, then got ready for dinner. ' _I'll leave when it's dark, after dinner. It'll give me cover. And besides, it may be a while before I can take a nice hot bath and have a good meal.  
_ -

Naruto was dressed in his orange jumpsuit, a large, black bag slung over his right sholder. He pack a spare set of clothes, a canteen, his broken goggles, and as much instant ramen as he could fit in there as well as the supplies to cook it. The inside of his apartment was had a bunch of explosive tags he 'borrowed'. He didn't like doing it, but it was necessary since no one would sell him any, and not just because of his status in the village.

Now, Naruto waited near the gate in the shadows, out of sight. As he waited for for his distraction, he found himself thinking about what he was leaving. Despite the pain caused by the villagers, he had some good memories. Idle chat with old man Hokage, ramen at Ichiraku, ice cream with Weasel (though Weasel never had any), the time Dog got him his green goggles for his fifth birthday, the time he got orange paint all over Iruka-sensei, and sitting on top of the stone head of his idol, the Fourth Hokage.

It may be years before got to do any of that. But he made up his mind. He was gonna leave. He was gonna get stronger. And maybe one day, he'll return, if only to see the few friends he had. And eat tons of Ichiraku ramen of course.

Unbeknownst to him, however, another runaway was a short distance away.  
-

Hinata waited near Naruto's location in a similar fashion, though neither knew the other was there. She wore her cream-colored jacket and blue paints. Around her neck was a necklace with the Yin Yang symbol on it. It was given to her by her mother on her third birthday. She had a dark blue bag over her right shoulder with food, a canteen, colored contact lenses, spare clothes, her medical cream, a ruined red scarf, and a picture of her four year old self, her mother, and her father.

And now as she waited for an opening, she too thought about what she was leaving. Kō would have a heart attack when he learned of her departure. He had cared for her since she was nearly kidnapped. And then there was her little sister, Hanabi. She was only 2 years old and she was leaving her to their father.

But like Naruto, she made her decision and she was sticking to it. Besides, Hiashi seemed to favor Hanabi anyway.

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard in the distance, which drew the attention of most of the surrounding shinobi, leaving only two chunin to guard the gate. ' _Well, that was lucky. I wonder what's up with that explosion, though?'_

The two chunin looked in the direction of the explosion to see smoke rising. The one on the left had long, spiky, black hair, a bandage that ran over the bridge of his nose, and dark eyes. The other one had long, brown hair that covered his right eye, dark eyes, and wore his protector like a bandana.

"Hey, Kotetsu," the brown-haired one said. " What do you think that was?"

"No idea, Izumo," he answered. "Should we go check it out?"

"Course not! We have to guard the gate in case whoever did that tries to escape!"

Suddenly, they heard a noise to the far left. "What was that?" Kotetsu asked.

"Might be whoever is responsible for that explosion. Stay here! I'll go check." Shortly after Izumo left, Kotetsu heard another noise to the far right. "Huh, is there another one?" He left to check it out.

As soon as both chunin were out of sight, the two children ran to the gate. They froze once they saw each other.

' _Huh? Who is she and what's she doing here?'_ Naruto see the pack on her back. ' _Is she running away too?'_ Naruto thought.

Hinata, however, recognised him. "N-Naruto?!"

Before either could question the other's presence further, they heard the chunin returning and ran through the gate and out of sight. Once they were far enough away they stopped and turned to one another. "Ok, I think it's safe to stop here," Naruto said. Sitting on the nearest rock, he ask, "So, um, you know my name but I don't know your's. So, who are you?"

"O-oh, right. I, I guess I n-never told y-you my n-name last w-winter." Naruto was about to ask what she meant when he finally recognised her. Last winter, during on of the Hidden Leaf's rare snowy winters, he saw a couple of kids picking on her and told them to leave her alone. He pretended to perform a jutsu, then used the confusion to tackle the leader. The bullies dragged him off their leader then beat him up and ruined his red scarf before leaving. Hinata was about to thank him when Kō appeared and told Naruto to get lost. Hinata tried to protest, but Kō interrupted her and said there was something wrong with that boy and that she should stay away from him. He then told her it was time to go but before they left, she picked up Naruto's discarded scarf and took it with her. When asked why she had it, she'd say it was personal.

Back to the present, Hinata introduced herself. "I, I'm H-Hinata Hyūga." Naruto nodded and after a moment of silence, Hinata asked the question on both their minds. "Um, n-not that I m-mind your presence, but, um, w-why are you o-out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Naruto retorted. "I mean, don't you have a family?" Naruto didn't know much about the Hyūga, but he did know they were a big family, something he wished he had, or at least one family member. Not to mention well respected and rich. And there was one more thing. Some kind of power or something. "And what about you friends?" Hinata's face went from nervous to sad, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"N-no, it's fine." Hinata told a deep breath and continued. "W-well I am, err was, the heiress to the clan, meaning one day, I would have taken over one day."

"Woah, really? That sounds awesome!" Naruto said excitedly. He couldn't see why she would leave.

"Yeah, it does." Hinata said softly. "I u-use to be s-so excited about o-one day l-leading the H-Hyūga Clan. B-but for the last t-two years, my father h-has been, uh excessive, in his training methods."

"Excessive? What do ya mean by that?"

"Um, m-most sessions end with me p-passed out a-and taken to the d-doctor."

"WHAT?!" Naruto was outraged and made no effort to hide it. He always thought a father was suppose to protect and care for his children, not harm them. "Why would he do that?"

"Shhhh! Someone may hear us!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and apologised. "A-as for w-why, I h-have a few suspicions, b-but the point is t-that to him I'm n-nothing but a disgrace." Hinata finished sadly.

"Well, I refuse to believe that! And I know you'll prove me wrong while we travel together!" Naruto said.

"T-t-travel, t-t-together?"

"Of course! No point in both of us leaving alone, ya know. I mean, I don't have anywhere specific to go," Naruto said, excited at the prospect of having a traveling companion and maybe a new friend. "Unless…" Naruto started.

"No, no, no!" Hinata quickly said, then she blushed in embarrassment at her small outburst. "I, I mean, I'd l-love to t-travel w-with y-you."

"ALRIGHT! We're gonna have lots of adventures and get real strong! Believe it!" Naruto shouted before doing a happy dance. Hinata couldn't help but giggled at his antics. Naruto managed to take away her worries, at least for the time being, and her crush on him seemed less then a crush (No, not love, not yet). Naruto then remembered Hinata said earlier about being quiet in case anyone was nearby. Smiling sheepishly, he apologised. "Opps. Sorry, forgot about keeping quiet."

Hinata performed a quick check with her Byakugan and saw no one else was around. "D-don't worry a-about it Naruto. Y-you didn't a-attract any u-unwanted a-attention." Naruto sighed in relief and started rummaging through his bag. Meanwhile, Hinata stared at him. "Um, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Y-you know why I l-left, but um, I d-don't know y-your reason."

Naruto's stopped what he was doing and sighed, , which made Hinata regret her words but before she could take them, he sat back down on the rock he was sitting on earlier. "Hinata, what do you know about me?"

Hinata thought for a moment, thinking back to all the things she heard about him, as well as her personal experience with him. "I know t-that you're an orphan, a-and that y-you l-like to p-pull pranks. And…" she sighed, "A-and for s-some reason, y-you aren't h-held in high r-regard in the village."

"That's putting it mildly," Naruto grumbled quietly, but Hinata still heard him and gave him a questioning look. "Let's just say you're not the who's been in need for medical attention often." he said, looking down.

Hinata's face was struck with horror. "You mean…"

Naruto nodded. "And it wasn't always drunks. A lot of them were very sober. And worse, when people passed by, they would either ignore it, cheer them on, or join in. In fact, in my entire life, I can count the people who care about me on one hand." He raised his hand to show her and started counting down those people. "Old man Hokage, Dog, Weasel," Hinata looked confused til Naruto told her they were ANBU, "Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku. That's it."

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, you have o-one more person," she said, blushing. Naruto looked confused and asked who else. "W-well, uh, m-me."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hinata."

She blushed deeper. "N-no problem. B-besides, I sh-should be t-thanking you for h-helping me l-last winter."

Naruto continued to look through his bag. "Damn it!"

"W-what's wrong Naruto?"

"Forgot my sleeping bag."

"Oh, s-same here." Hinata said as she thought back to what she packed.

"Oh well, we'll grab some camping stuff at the next town." Hinata nodded and the two of them slept and were lucky no one found them.  
-

"Report," the Hokage told the ANBU in front of him.

"Sir, the explosion was indeed located at the de… err Uzumaki's residence," the ANBU corrected. The Hokage caught it and gave him a glare but then just sighed and motioned for him to continue. "We search the wreckage but found no sign of a body, leading us to believe the child was not at home at the time." The Hokage sighed in relief. Naruto was fine, though homeless once again. He'd have to find him a new one, after punishing the ones responsible for blowing up the first one. "However," the ANBU continued. "We've searched the squad I sent to search for the boy came up empty handed."

"Are you sure the ANBU on that squad are reliable?" The ANBU knew what he meant. Hiruzen wasn't questioning their skill, but because Naruto was the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, many of his shinobi proved to be unable to separate their duty from their personal feelings in regard to the boy.

"Dog is with them." Dog returned last night shortly before the explosion. In fact, he was in the middle of his mission debrief when Naruto's place exploded.

"Send him to me." The ANBU nodded and disappeared. He then dismissed his hidden bodyguards.

Minutes later, a man with white hair in ANBU armor and a white mask with red lines around the eye holes and two on each side in the middle. "Reporting."

Hiruzen activated the privacy seals in his office. "You can remove your mask, Kakashi." Kakashi nodded and took off his mask. He wore another mask, this one dark blue, that covered his lower face. He took out his forehead protector and wrapped it around his forehead, then lowered part of it to cover his scared, closed left eye. "I'm told you can't find Naruto."

Kakashi nodded. "My nin-dogs were unable to pick up his scent from his home due all the smoke, ash, and residue. It has been determined that the explosion was caused by about ten paper bombs."

"Yes, and thankfully there's no evidence that Naruto was in there when it happened. Hopefully, we find him soon and catch whoever is responsible.

"About that." The Hokage raised his eyebrow. "During our search, a shop keeper came up to us to report some stolen explosive tags. When asked who he thought was the culprit, he said Naruto." The Hokage scoffs. It wouldn't be the first time someone accused Naruto of a crime he didn't commit. "I doubted it too, at first. But then he told me how many were missing. Ten. And he claimed Naruto attempted to buy them earlier. Coupled with the fact that he's nowhere in the village and there has been no trace of an infiltration…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Kakashi."

"Yes, I am," Kakashi said solemnly. "Naruto may have left the Hidden Leaf. The question is why."

"I'm afraid the answer is quite obvious. The village has completely disregarded Minato's dying wish to have his son seen as a hero. And the few people who do haven't been able to be there for him often. I've been busy as Hokage and you've been busy with the ANBU. And then there's Itachi's betrayal," The Hokage said. A part of him wanted to tell Kakashi the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, but Itachi was adamant that no one know the truth, not even Kakashi, Naruto, and his little brother Sasuke.

"Damn it!" Kakashi said, temporarily forgetting he was in the presence of a Kage. "I've been so busy wallowing in self-pity and throwing myself into my work, that I failed to be there properly for his only child. Sure I was there a few times, but…"

"Enough Kakashi!" Hiruzen shouted. "We're both guilty of failing Naruto. I couldn't keep the fact that he's a Jinchūriki a secret from the public like I did with Kushina. Or like my predecessor, the First Hokage, did with his wife. If I had, things would have been different. But that's neither here nor there! Right now, we need to focus on finding him before anything happens, and I don't need you stuck in regret. So as of right now, your mission is to find Naruto and return him safely to the Leaf!"

"Yes, Lord Third!" And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Third Hokage sighed and looked out the window. ' _Naruto, where did you go?'  
_ -

"Kō, please fetch Hinata. She's late for breakfast." Kō nodded and headed for Hinata's room. Hiashi was at the dining room table with Hanabi eating breakfast. Minutes passed before Kō rushed back into the room, a panicked look on his face and a piece of paper in his hand. "What's wrong?" Hiashi asked as he brought his fork up.

"Hinata's gone!"

Hiashi dropped his fork. The noise it made was the loudest thing in the room. Finally, Hiashi spoke. "What do you mean she's gone?" he demanded.

Kō handed him the piece of paper in his hand. It was a letter from Hinata

 _Dear Father,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be gone. I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore. The pressure, the injuries, it was too much. I don't know if you're mad at me for the kidnapping or something, so I apologise for anything I did. And don't worry, I took colored contact lenses to hide my Byakugan, so if anyone sees me, none of them will know about my eyes and take them. I don't know if I'll ever return. If not, I want to say that even though you haven't been these last two years, I still love you, father, and I'll miss you. Tell Hanabi and Kō I'm sorry for leaving and that I'll miss them too._

 _Love,_

 _Hinata_

Hiashi's eyes widened as he read Hinata's letter. "Father, what did Kō mean? Is sister not here?"

"Finish your breakfast." Hiashi commanded before motioning for Kō to follow him. They went into his office. Activating his privacy seals, he turned to Kō. "I need you to gather some trustworthy men and find her. And make sure to keep it quiet. I don't want the elders finding out, or they'll use it as an excuse to seal her." Kō nodded and left while Hiashi plopped down into his chair. ' _Hinata, where did you go?'  
_ -

Hinata woke up, wondering why her bed was so hard. Then she looked around and remembered her situation. She had run away and by coincidence, ended up traveling with her crush. Naruto was still asleep and muttering something about ramen, which caused Hinata to giggle.

A few minutes later, Naruto woke up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around and saw Hinata with something in her hands. "Morning, Hinata."

Hinata turned around and started blushing. "Oh, g-good m-morning."

"Whatcha doin?" Naruto asked.

"J-just putting on t-these c-colored contacts," Hinata answered.

"Oh that reminds me! I was wonder, what's up with those weird eyes of yours?" Hinata looked down, depressed that Naruto thought her eyes were weird. When Naruto noticed this, he quickly added, "I didn't mean it in a bad way! I mean, my whisker marks are kinda weird, but that doesn't mean there's something wrong with that."

"I k-kinda think they m-make you l-look cute," Hinata said, too quietly for Naruto to hear.

"Hm, what was that?"

"N-nothing. A-anyway, my c-clan possesses a kekkei genkai." Naruto looked confused. "T-they're abilities that are p-passed down and can't be t-taught. My kekkei genkai i-is called t-the Byakugan. M-my eyes g-give me near 360 degree v-vision, see t-through most s-solid objects, and see c-chakra."

"Woah, your eyes are awesome!" Naruto shouted, making Hinata turn red as a tomato. "Wait, so why are you hiding them?"

"L-like I said, only the Hyūga h-have the Byakugan. A-and because of t-that, people c-come after o-our eyes." Naruto grew angry at that. "I n-need to h-hide my e-eyes so as n-not to a-attract attention."

"Who would dare try to hurt you for your eyes?" Naruto said angrily. It sickened him to think of the lengths people would go to for power.

"W-well, the H-hidden Cloud tried w-when I was 5. B-but my father stopped m-my kidnapper."

"Alright, I see your point. I'd hate for anything to happen to you." Hinata blushed red once more, then finished. Now her eyes were dark purple with pupils.

"So, um w-where are we going Naruto?"


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting an Angel

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! What will happen at the Rain Village? Don't forget to review, reviews are always helpful.

Chapter 2 Meeting an Angel

Atop the tallest tower in the Hidden Rain Village sat a man with spiky orange hair, his face full of piercings. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. His most distinctive trait was his eyes. They were purple with a ripple pattern. They were the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths, the fabled Rinnegan.

The man was motionless, his face neutral, until something made him stir. "Konan." He called in a deep voice.

From the shadows emerged a woman wearing the same cloak. She had blue hair with a blue paper flower in it. Her eyes were amber and surrounded by lavender eyeshadow. Her nails were painted orange and she wore a ring with the kanji for white. She had a piercing under her bottom lip. "Yes, Pain?"

"Two people have entered the village," Pain explained. "One of them, their chakra is... unusual."

"Unusual?"

"I can't explain it. It's mostly normal, but I sense something more in it, something powerful. I want you to investigate. They're in the Eastern Quadrant." Pain walked into the rain, performing a series of handsigns before thrusting his arms into the air. Immediately, the rain stopped. "Go."  
-

The rain poured heavily on the two runaways as they walked through the streets. They both were in grey rainwear (Naruto couldn't find any orange.) It wasn't busy and no one gave them a second glance. "Man, does it ever stop raining?" Naruto asked. I mean, I know it's called the Village Hidden in the Rain, but seriously."

"W-well, t-they say t-the rain s-symbolizes the country's p-pain," Hinata said.

"It's pain?" Naruto asked, confused.

"B-because of i-it's p-position in b-between t-three of the E-Elemental Nations, t-this c-country has b-been the s-site of m-many conflicts, i-including the Three Great N-Ninja Wars." Naruto's eyes widened. The Third Hokage had told him stories, at Naruto's insistence, about the wars he'd been through. At he always emphasized the tragedies of wars and make the so called glories insignificant so as to instill one thing in Naruto's head, war is hell.

"A-after e-each war, the c-country was left d-devastated. M-most of the p-people here are r-refugees, and the v-village has i-increased their s-security. T-that's why we h-had a hard t-time g-getting in." Both remember how hard it was getting in, even as they pretended to be orphans (well, Hinata pretended) looking to join the academy, giving them fake names. They had to go through so many checkpoints and almost got discovered a number of times. By some sort of sheer luck, however, they were finally admitted into the village.

Naruto processed the information, then turned into an empty alley. Hinata followed, confused by his sudden detour. Once they were further in, Naruto turned around and looked her in the eye, making her blush. "I've made a decision. I'm gonna become the strongest ninja ever! And then, I bring peace to the world!" Naruto's eyes shone with the fiery determination Hinata loved. "And I'll do it as… um?" Naruto stopped and put on his thinking face. "Hey, Hinata. What's the this place's version of a Hokage?"

Hinata sweatdropped. He was on such a roll and it was stopped because he didn't know what was the kage title of this village. But once she thought about it, she didn't know either. "Um, I d-don't think the v-village has a k-kage. I m-mean, they h-have a l-leader, but I d-don't think H-Hanzo's c-considered a kage."

"Well, I plan to change that. I'll be the first Amekage! Yeah, I like that, Amekage."

"Rain shadow," Hinata said, too softly for him to hear. ' _I like it,'_ "And I'll be with you every step of the way."

Naruto looked at her wide eyed as she just realised she said that aloud and blushed deeply. He gave her one of the biggest smiles he's ever given and hugged her. "Thanks Hinata, that means a lot."

Hinata's face got redder but she returned the hug. ' _He's hugging me, Naruto's hugging me! Oh god, I'm gonna faint!'_ Her vision started to cloud. Luckily and unfortunately, Naruto let go. Luckily because it was before she fainted, but unfortunate because she didn't want him to let go.

Naruto was reluctant to let go too, for reasons unknown to him, but he felt her grasp weaken. Soon, Naruto noticed something. "When did the rain stop?" Once she got her bearings back, Hinata saw that he was right, it was no longer raining. "Hey, Hinata. Could you use your eyes to see how far away the academy is? It feels like we've been walking forever."

She looked around, then nodded and performed the handsigns. "Byakugan." The veins around her disguised eyes bulged. Once her eyes were activated, she gasped. "N-N-Naruto, w-we're not a-alone." She said as she looked up and point.

In the sky was Konan, hovering above them with her paper wings. It was known as her angel form, which was accurate, 'cause it made her look like one.

Naruto looked at Konan in both awe and worry. She saw Hinata activate her bloodline, so she knew Hinata was a Hyūga. "Um, how long have you been up there?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Long enough," she replied as she descended. Once her feet hit the ground, her wings separated into sheets of paper and went on her back. "You will answer my questions, and I will know if you lie." ' _Seriously, Pain and I will have to do something about the security if two children were able to sneak in.'_ The two children nodded. "I know you both are from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I know you're a Hyūga, and from the lack of seal on your forehead, a main branch member. And this boy referred to you as Hinata, so I'm assuming that's your name, correct?" Hinata nodded. "And she referred to you as Naruto, am I right?" Naruto nodded. "However, I do not know your last name, so tell me, what is it?"

"It's Uzumaki. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it." Naruto said.

Though she hid it well, she was surprised. ' _So he's an Uzumaki just like Nagato, though he lacks the red hair. That's certainly interesting.'_ "Now, why are you here? And I don't mean why you are in our village, I heard you mention the academy. No, I mean why aren't you in your village?"

Naruto and Hinata gave her the short version, that both were harassed back home, Naruto by the villagers and Hinata by her family. Konan listened to them and inwardly shook her head. ' _The Leaf's strength must be an illusion if the Hokage can't control his people. And it seems the Hyūga are a more dysfunctional clan then I thought.'_ She was saddened to hear Naruto was an orphan, being an orphan herself, though unlike him she had memories of her parents.

"So what now?" Naruto asked as he positioned himself in front of Hinata. Ready to defend her if need be. Even though it was clear Konan could wipe the floor with him, he would protect her.

' _Naruto's positioning himself to protect me, why? Does he think he can win?'_ Hinata looked at the blond and saw him trembling. ' _He's scared. He's scared of her and still he stands to defend me.'_ Hinata's heart leaped with joy at the thought, but it was short-lived. ' _This woman, she's strong. I can't let Naruto fight her alone! I need to prove I'm willing to stand by his side!'_

Konan watched the two with interest. ' _The boy cares for her safety. He's clearly afraid of me but chooses to stay and protect her rather than save himself.'_ Inside, Konan smiled as she watched Hinata move from behind him to his side, earning a questioning look from the blond. ' _And it looks like she plans to make good on her word to stand by his side and support him. Reminds me of myself.'_ Keeping herself from getting lost in nostalgia, she spoke. "See that tower." She pointed at the tallest one in the village, Pain's tower. "Meet me there tomorrow at noon. By then, you shall have God's decision on your recruitment. Do you have money for a room?" Naruto nodded, though both kids still confused on what she meant by God. "Good, there's an inn two blocks down. Their prices are reasonable. Remember, tomorrow at noon." With that, she sprouted her wings and ascended. "By the way, Amekage?" Naruto looked at her sheepishly. "I like it." She flew away.

Naruto looked from the skies to the girl next to him. "I think that's a good sign."  
-

Konan returned to Pain's Tower, where Pain was waiting for him. "Report."

"The newcomers were two children, both from the Hidden Leaf. One was a Hyūga and the other was an Uzumaki." Pain was surprised to hear of another Uzumaki besides himself as he continued to listen to her report on what she learned from them.

"They claim to want admittance into the Rain's academy. However, I very much doubt they have the funds to afford the study materials and rent for shelter."

"We will provide them with budget. A Hyūga may prove useful to us. And as an Uzumaki myself, I'm well aware of our clan's unique traits. That said, it may be wise to keep the girl's identity a secret, lest we attract the Leaf's attention. The boy too." Pain paused for a moment as he remember why he sent Konan out in the first place. "But this does not explain the anomaly I sensed. We should keep a close eye on them." Konan nodded and was about to take her leave when Pain called her back. "Konan, there's more, isn't there? Not related to their chakra but something about them has got you bothered."

Konan sighed. "They… remind me of the past." Pain raised his eyebrow but did press the matter. The past was best left behind.  
-

"Halt! This area is off limits!" said the Rain shinobi to the two runaways. He was a tall man in the standard rain jonin attire with a rebreather on.

"Hey! We were told to come here!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Oh yeah? By who kid?" He asked in disbelief.

"By me." He turned around to see Konan.

"A-apologies, Lady Angel." He said with a bow.

"None are necessary. Follow me children." She moved past the jonin and Naruto and Hinata followed her. As they moved through the streets, they attracted looks from the other villager, which made Naruto uncomfortable, until he saw that they were looking at Konan, and not in distain, but awe and respect. They moved out of her way and bowed. She would nod to them, acknowledging their existence. Soon they arrived at their destination. "Here we are."

"Um, where is here?" Naruto asked, confused. Konan hadn't said anything since she told them to follow her.

"Your new apartment," Konan answered. Both kids' eyes widened as Konan showed them the inside. "It has two bedrooms, so you can sleep separately," Konan said, emphasizing the word 'separately', "One bathroom with a lock, a small kitchen and dining room, and a living room." The living room had a dark blue sofa that sat three people and near it, a chair of the same color. Both were around a small coffee table. The dining room had four wooden chairs around a round table. "You'll also be given a budget to spend on food, supplies, and other necessities. This will be given until you've achieved the rank of chunin or reach the age of 16."

Hinata stole a glance toward Naruto. ' _This must be how Naruto lived back ho… at the Leaf.'_ "T-thank you v-very much," Hinata said with a small bow.

"Yeah, thanks. I mean it, this is all great," Naruto said. "But, why are you doing this for us?"

"Because we've decided you've no alternative motives other than becoming shinobi of our village, not to mention the advantage of have members of both your clans."

"Wait, what do you mean both our clans? Hinata's the only one from a clan."

Konan frowned at this. Apparently he knew even less about his heritage than she thought, which was weird considering the impact they that on the Leaf Village. ' _They're shinobi wear their symbol on their backs for crying out loud!'_ "Consider it something to look forward to in your studies." He sighed, but decided not to ask. It did make him look forward to the otherwise boring part of school. "Now, you will be admitted under false pretenses, so as to keep your identity hidden, simply because we do not wish to attract unwanted attention from the Leaf. The names you used at the security checkpoints should suffice. Now, if there are no more questions, I'll take my leave." Konan headed for the door.

"W-wait." Konan turned to face the former heiress. "Um, w-we never g-got your n-name. I mean, w-we heard p-people call y-you Angel, b-but it s-sounded more l-like a title."

Konan nodded. "You are indeed correct. I am known as God's angel, his messenger to the people. However, my true name is Konan."

"T-thank you v-very much, Lady Konan." Hinata bowed farewell.

"Yeah, thanks again!" Naruto mimicked Hinata's bow. "Alright Hinata, let's enjoy our new home! Err, Hinata?"

Hinata's face was bright red as she just realised her current situation. ' _I'm living alone with Naruto!'_ Her face just kept getting brighter. ' _Me... alone… Naruto…'_ She responded the only way she could. She fainted.

Konan watched with amusement as Naruto managed to catch her before she hit the ground while wondering what happened to her. "She's alright. Just… overwhelmed."

Konan walked out the door, leaving the two alone as Naruto laid the unconscious girl on the couch. ' _This is it, Hinata. Our new home. And I swear to protect it, and you.'_ Naruto looked out the window and saw Konan fly in the sky. _'Damn, I forgot to ask what she meant by God. Is she really an angel, or does she work for someone claiming to be a god?'_  
-

Alpha: A bit too short for my liking, but not much else I can do with this chapter. Next one will be a bit about their academy days.

Pain (Deva): Yes, I'm curious to see Naruto's growth in my village.

Alpha: Something wrong with your real body Nagato?

Pain (Deva): No.

Yahiko: He's just used to using mine.

Alpha: Yahiko? But your body's… I mean Nagato's using… _sighs_ Forget it.

Yahiko: Yeah, I don't get it either.

Pain: Same.

Alpha: Can you use your real body, or at least one of your other bodies. This is kinda weird.

Yahiko: Ditto.

Pain: Very well. (He leaves.)

(Awkward silence)

Alpha: _coughs_ So, uh, weather's nice.

Yahiko: Yeah, nice. A little hot for my tastes, but nice.

Alpha: Good, good. (Taps his foot) Oh, how was training with Jiraiya?

Yahiko: Fun. He didn't act like a pervert as much as he did around Naruto.

Alpha: Yeah, I notice in the flashbacks.

Yahiko: Yeah Konan was too young for his tastes, plus me and Nagato always kept an eye on him for her. Also, we lived too far away from any brothels he could sneak to. And with the war going on, well, he didn't have many chances.

Alpha: Bet Naruto would be jealous if you told him that.

Nagato: I agreed. Our sibling-student would.

Alpha: Hey, you're back.

Nagato: Yeah, sorry I took so long. Oh, another thing was that this was before he started writing those Icha Icha books of his.

Yahiko: Yeah, I liked his first book better, "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja".

Nagato: Me too.

Konan: Nagato, Yahiko, explain these. (She holds up two books, both orange and looked like Kakashi's book)

Nagato: Um, well you see…

Yahiko: We were uh holding onto them, yes, for a friend!

Nagato: What he said.

Konan: So you're holding onto two identical books for a friend?

Yahiko: Um, yes? (Konan steps forward) W-wait Konan!

Nagato: Let's talk about this! (Ducks under a paper shuriken and runs away with Yahiko)

Konan: You won't escape! (Chases after them)


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises

A/N: More about Naruto's new life in the Village Hidden in the Rain, with the introduction of OCs of my creation. Hope I did good describing their attire. I asked NarHina for a bit of advice. Check out his stories too, Remember to review. Oh, interesting fact, while looking for new names for Naruto and Hinata, I learned that 'Hinata' is actually unisex, meaning you could give that name to a boy as well as a girl. I almost gave Naruto that name, just as a joke. Naturally, however, that would just be confusing. Anyway, I'm sure some of you will recognise your suggestions you gave me in your reviews. That's right, I read them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The OCs are mine though.

Chapter 3: Surprises

A man walked through the streets of the Hidden Rain village. He wore grey rainwear and a straw hat that covered his covered his most of his face, his black eyes barely visible. He was here not on business, but because the organization he was a part of was based here, the village was more or less a safe haven, so long as he didn't reveal his identity. He rarely ever came but for now, he would stay until his partner returned from his solo mission. As he walked, he heard something. Something that reminded him of someone.

"The clone jutsu is hard, ya know. I just can't seem to make a proper one."

The man stopped. He knew that voice, and that verbal tick. ' _Could it be… It's possible this is someone else with a similar voice and tick, but still…'_

"You j-just keep overloading them with c-chakra," a feminine voice said, one the man did not know. Still, he was curious and looked to where the voices came from. From the location, he spotted a young boy with spikey red hair and blue eyes. He wore orange rainwear and carried a red umbrella. Next to him was a girl about the same age, with dark blue hair that reached her shoulders and purple highlights, her eyes purple as well. Her rainwear was lavender and she was under the same umbrella as the boy. "I'm sure that y-you'll get the hang of it s-soon."

"Thanks, I won't stop until I can make a clone, believe it!"

' _Bright orange attire, verbal ticks, and his hair is spiky, and though it's suppose to be blond, he could have dyed it.'_ He didn't see the boy's birthmarks, but he detected a slight difference in skin color, near impossible to see with normal eyes. ' _Good thing my eyes aren't normal,'_ he thought. ' _I'm sure it's him… Naruto. But why is he here? And does leader know about him?'_

The organization he belonged to was the Akatsuki, a group of S-class missing nin whose goal is the capture of all nine tailed beasts. And Naruto possessed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him, thanks to the late Fourth Hokage. Which made him a target.

The man decided to follow the Naruto. He and the girl went to a food stand and the now red-headed boy ordered ramen, which further convinced the man of the boy's identity, while the girl ordered a small bowl of zenzai. He was unsure of her identity, but he had a Hyūga heiress was said to have left on a sudden training mission at around the same time Naruto fled the village and had yet to return. It could be her in disguise but he wasn't sure. The man followed them and found them arriving at a building.  
-

Naruto and Hinata arrived home. As he got the keys out to unlock the door, he noticed Hinata try and cover a grin with her hand. "Ok, what have you got planned?"

Hinata gave him an innocent look. "What do you m-mean?" She had more control of her stutter, able to speak to others fine. But whenever she spoke to Naruto, she still let one slip from time to time. "I'm not planning anything."

"Riiiight," he said, not believing her. He often had that grin himself whenever he decided to pull something on someone, so he knew she had something planned. But it didn't prepare him for what happened next.

' _Huh? The door's already unlocked.'_ He thought as he opened it. ' _How did…'_

"SURPRISE!" The shout sent Naruto stumbling back, his heart temporarily stopping in shock. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAZUKI!" (Meanings includes hope, peace, and brightness. Look it up if you want.)

Naruto looked into his home. Inside was white banner that said 'HAPPY 10th BIRTHDAY KAZUKI UZUMAKI!' in bright orange letters. Naruto chose to keep his last name, and was happy to learn he came from a powerful clan, though he was saddened to learn of their demise (Odd how three out of four of arguably the strongest clans in the ninja world were nearly wiped out, the Senju, the Uchiha, and the Uzumaki. The fourth one that wasn't wiped out is the Hyūga, and before someone complains that another clan is stronger than one of them, I did say arguably.). In fact, the reason he dyed his hair red was to honor his heritage and vowed one day to restore his clan.

Under the banner were four people, friends they made since joining the academy. The only female of the group, Yumi, wore her mesh armor under a dark blue blouse and wore long black pants. Her hair was long and brown, tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were also brown. She was about the small height as Hinata. The other three were boys, Kohaku, Osamu, and Ryuu. Kohaku had short amber hair and eyes of the same color. He wore a dark brown jacket and black pants. On his side was a katana with an amber hilt in a similarly colored sheath. He was taller than Yumi. Osamu had blond hair that reach the bottom of his neck and blue eyes. He wore rectangular glasses, a blue long-sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. He was taller than Naruto, but shorter than Hinata and the others. Ryuu wore a red shirt and a black trench coat with a red dragon coiled on his back. His pants were black too, as well as his short hair and eye. He was the tallest of the four.

All four of them laughed at Naruto's reaction. "Good, we surprised you. I was afraid Tsukiko would spoil the surprise," Yumi said referring to Hinata. (Tsukiko means moon child).

"Y-you did this… for me?" Naruto said in shock. The difference in treatment between here and the Leaf still surprised him. First, the instructors actually helped him. When he asked a question because he didn't understand something, he wasn't reprimanded, but answered. They even fixed a few flaws in his taijutsu stance that the ones in the Leaf neglected to correct. This made him better. Not number 1, but his movements were less restricted and even when he lost, he didn't go down quickly. Second, parents don't keep their children away from him. So when he and Hinata played the other kids, he wasn't told to go away and some parents actually were happy to see their kids meeting new people, even if it was him. And now his closest friends were throwing him a birthday party? Another thing that never happened at his old village. The Hokage was always too busy. So were Dog and Weasel. And all Teuchi and Ayame did was give him free ramen, not that he ever had any complaints about that. But here, things were different. On his 8th birthday, Hinata got him a present and cake, even managed to sing him Happy Birthday. She was red most of the time though and even fainted twice. His 9th birthday was similar, only he got presents from his other friends too. The same friends who were now in his home ready to celebrate his 10th birthday with a party.

"No, we did it for the other Kazuki," Ryuu said sarcastically.

"Don't mind him. Tsukiko told us you never really celebrated your birthday, so your confusion is logical," Osamu told him. What they knew of the two was that Naruto, Kazuki to them, was an orphan shunned in his village for unknown reasons, and Hinata, or Tsukiko, was from the same village and had family, but they belittled her because they believed her weak, and insulted her rather than give constructive criticism. What they didn't know was what village, who Hinata's family is, and their real names.

"In fact, this was her idea," Yumi said as she moved and push Hinata forward. Everyone knew of Hinata's big crush on Naruto, except the man himself.

Hinata blushed and tapped her index fingers. "I, I just w-wanted to m-make your b-birthday s-special t-this year."

Naruto pulled her into a hug, which she returned for about three seconds before going limp in his arms. "Oops, still squeezing too hard."

The four friends looked at each other and thought, ' _He still doesn't get it.'_ "I'll lay her on her bed and wait for her to wake up. Don't have too much fun without me." She carried the unconscious Hyūga into her bedroom and closed the doors.

"Hope you haven't eaten yet, 'cause we've got ramen. Though personally I prefer BBQ shrimp," Ryuu said, mouth watering at the thought. "Wish Tsukiko let me get some."

"She doesn't like shellfish. Can't stand it actually. It's why I haven't had shrimp ramen in a while."

"Osamu," Kohaku said, "would you like to play shogi?"

"Yes." He turned to Naruto, "Kazuki, where's the shogi board I got you?"

"Bottom drawer," he said, pointing where as he removed his rainwear. Under it he wore an orange t-shirt with the kanji for rain in white on the front and dark blue paints. "You should play Tsukiko. She always wipes the floor with me whenever we play."

"Really?" Osamu said with a frown. He play with Tsukiko before, and she was one of her more challenging opponents, not that she ever beat him. But she told him that Kazuki was unpredictable and always gave her a run for her money. ' _Then again, there are few things she says about Kazuki that aren't positive.'_ "I have played with her and I'll admit, she's good. Not as good as me, but good." He said as he set the board while Kohaku placed his sword against the table.

"Yes, we get it, you're a genius." Ryuu said annoyed. Osamu liked reminding people how smart he was. Don't get him wrong, he liked the guy. He was a good friend and he'd be lying if said he hadn't bragged, especially since he was the one of the few who knew more than just the academy jutsu. This was because of his clan, the Dragneel Clan. But that didn't make it less annoying.

"Are we gonna play?" Kohaku asked. He didn't want them to get into another petty fight. The quieter it was, the better in his opinion. This is why many were curious as to why he befriended Kazuki, one of, if not the, loudest people in the academy and possibly the village. There were a few reason. One was that he found the boy to be funny at times, though he kept that to himself. Another was that Naruto was a fellow orphan. Kohaku lost his parents when he was four. They died during a mission. But he was lucky to have a family friend take care of him. He was a former samurai who taught him kenjutsu. He was strict at times but not unfair. But what he liked most about Kazuki was that he was trustworthy. He followed his nindo, to never go back on his word. He was someone Kohaku wanted watching his back.

"Bet I can eat more ramen than you," Naruto challenged Ryuu, who grinned and accepted. The two of them were rivals, but they didn't let it affect their friendship. To them, it was a way to push each other. Of course, not all their challenged were for that purpose, as shown by this ramen challenge, but they enjoyed it. (Think of it as similar to Guy and Kakashi's only with less hesitation the latter tends to show).

"Winner, Kazuki! And the best part, I ate before I got here!" Naruto shouted as Ryuu tried to keep the ramen in his stomach.

"Wait, where's the 'and still champion' part?" Osamu asked as he counter Kohaku's move.

"Oh, that belongs to another."

"Who?" Ryuu asked once he was sure he wasn't gonna hurl. He couldn't imagine anyone beating Kazuki at anything ramen related.

"Tsukiko," Everyone felt they should have been surprised, but strangely, weren't.

"Speaking of her," Osamu started, "what is she to you?"

"W-why do you ask?" Naruto said looking away, earning curious looks from the others. Except Kohaku, who knew that while Kazuki was oblivious to Tsukiko's affections, that didn't mean he didn't feel the same way.

"Oh, no reason." Osamu said, "just curious,"

Naruto, however, thought something else was going on. "You told them, didn't you?"

"What ever do you mean?" Kohaku said as if feinting innocence even though he was.

"Don't play dumb!" Naruto shouted. "You told them I like Tsukiko!"

"YOU LIKE TSUKIKO?" Ryuu and Osamu shouted.

Naruto covered his mouth. He realised they didn't know and now he revealed his secret. "Um, no?" he said meekly in a futile attempt to deny it. ' _I hope Hinata didn't hear that. If she doesn't feel the same, she may not want to be around me anymore.'_

"Nice try, you just admitted you like her," Ryuu said with a snicker. He used to have a crush on her when they first met, but that faded with time. Now he had his sights set on Yumi.

"Though I'm curious how you knew, Kohaku." Osamu said, eyeing the swordsman.

"I was just in the right place at the right time," he responded. It was a year ago, when one of their female classmates asked him out during lunch when he was alone, or so they thought. (It's not impossible that someone besides Hinata would like him back then. Here, no one tells their kids Naruto is bad, and no one like Sasuke to fangirl over.) Tsukiko was dragged away by Yumi, so she didn't know. Kazuki refused, saying he like someone else. Saddened, the girl left and Kohaku moved from his hiding spot. He managed to get the info out of him on the condition he didn't tell anyone else.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kohaku. "You tricked me."

"I kept my word. I didn't tell anyone. You did." he said in a matter of fact sort of way. The others laughed as the bedroom door opened.  
-

Hinata woke up to find herself laying on her bed. She criticized herself for once again fainting. ' _I need to do better. If I can't even touch him, how can I tell him how I feel, or even…'_

Hinata thought about herself in Naruto's arms, lips locked. She felt dizzy and almost fainted again when she heard someone say, "Don't faint, you just woke up!" She snapped out of it and looked to her right to see Yumi sitting cross legged on her bed. "Finally up, huh? It wasn't that good a hug was it?" Hinata blushed, making Yumi laugh. "If you two do get together, it'll certainly be interesting. So when are you gonna tell him?"

"W-what if he doesn't like me that way?"

"I'll paralysis him and let you have your way with him," Yumi said with a grin. She loved teasing her like this, even when she wasn't being serious.

"Wha- I, I wouldn't…" Hinata stammered as Yumi laughed. She really did cared for the girl. Tsukiko was one of the few people who didn't criticize her choice of weaponry, the bow and arrow. In fact, she was impressed by natural skill with it. They became quick friends. Although there was that one moment she called Kazuki cute and had to calm her down by saying she was just making a comment and wasn't interested. ' _I swear I think she would have fought me for him, though I wonder how she would react if he had a crush on someone else.'_ "Relax, I'm kidding." Hinata sighed in relief. "I'd wait til you're older." She laughed again when Hinata turned red again and tried to deter her. "Ha ha ha, but seriously, you haven't answered my question. When will you tell him?"

"W-when I know he feels the same," she answered.

Yumi was about to tell her that was stupid when they heard Naruto shout, "Don't play dumb! You told them I like Tsukiko!"

"YOU LIKE TSUKIKO?"

Hinata blushed bright red at Naruto's accidental confession. ' _He likes me. Naruto likes me,'_ she thought happily.

"Well, now we know. Tell him." Yumi told her. "Maybe you could give him a birthday kiss."

Hinata blushed and looked away. "I, I couldn't."

"Come on, let's get in there." She grabbed the blushing girl and they exited the room.

"Oh, T-Tsukiko, um, how long have you been up?" Naruto asked, looking away to hide his own blush.

"Why?" Yumi asked. "Was there something you wanted her to hear?" she teased.

' _She heard me too, but it doesn't look like Hinata heard me.'_ He failed to notice she was a few shades redder than usual. ' _Hope the others keep quiet.'_

They did, not that they needed to as Yumi secretly told the others that Tsukiko overheard Kazuki's confession. The day went on, they played games (Osamu won every shogi match), ate cake (chocolate covered in white frosting with the Uzumaki swirl in orange surrounded by 10 red candles), and finally it was time for presents.

Yumi got him a kunai set. Kohaku gave him mesh armor to wear under his clothes. Ryuu's present was a fold-able fuma shuriken. Hinata got him some premium ramen, and Naruto almost hugged her but he didn't want her to faint again. Finally, Osamu, he got a book on fuuinjutsu as well as an ink and writing utensils. "Since the Uzumaki were experts on seals, I figured you'd at least be interested." Naruto held the book excitedly, looking forward to reading it.

Soon everyone had to go home. But before she left, Yuma turned to Naruto and said, "Tsukiko has one more gift for you."

"She does?"

' _I do?'_

"Yup." She learned into Hinata's ear and whispered, "Don't forget the birthday kiss." Hinata blushed red as Yumi left, a smile on the archer's face.

"Thanks for the party, Hinata," Naruto said, using her real name now that they were alone. "It means a lot for my birthday to mean more than…" Naruto stopped.

Hinata just nodded. She was shocked to learn Naruto was born the same day the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf. She wondered if that was why people treated him badly, because his birth was a reminder of that day. ' _That's a stupid reason.'_ she thought. ' _Naruto lost just as much as that day.'_ "You d-deserve it Naruto. You worked h-hard at the academy, and we've made s-such good friends."

"Hey, you think Konan will come?" Naruto asked. She reminded him of the Hokage, respected by the village and helping him get by. Plus she was always nice to him. Unfortunately, like the old man, she never stayed long either.

"I don't think so, sorry." She had asked her last week when Konan delivered the monthly budget, and was told she'd most likely be too busy.

"Ah, least I got you," he said, bring another blush (how many times have I made her blush this chapter) to her face. "You, and Yumi and Osamu and Kohaku and Ryuu. You're all my precious people." Hinata was about to go to bed when Naruto asked, "By the way, what did Yumi mean when she said you had another present?"

Hinata froze, as she had hoped he had forgotten. Despite hearing that he like her, she still couldn't bring herself to confess. A part of her felt he didn't mean it like she wanted, or that she misheard him. "Um, c-close your e-eyes," she stuttered. Naruto did as he was told, wonder what she got him. Hinata blushed as she moved her face closer to his. And with a slight deviation, peck him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday," she said quickly as she rushed to her room and shut the door. Naruto opened his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, smiling.

Then he heard something at the window. He looked and saw a crow pecking at the window. "How'd you get in?" he asked as he opened the window to let it out. The crow took flight into the sky as Naruto sat on the couch and opened his book on fuuinjutsu.  
-

Using the crow, the man received final confirmation that he was indeed right. That was Naruto and the girl was Hinata Hyūga, daughter of Hiashi. ' _He sound happy here,'_ he thought. ' _No one here knows of his burden, and so they have no reason to hate him. Not that the Leaf villagers had good reasons anyway.'_ He looked in the direction of his home. ' _I think I'll keep this secret. Though I'm worried. If Pain learns of his tenent…'_

"Itachi." He turned his head to see Konan land next to him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for Kisame. We agreed to meet here after he finish that mission you gave him," Itachi answered.

"No, I mean why are you in this area? Do you know who leaves here?"

"Perhaps you could tell me." Itachi said, not wanting to reveal Naruto's identity if he could help it.

"Very well," she could tell he was trying to avoid answering, so he must already know. "Hinata Hyūga, formerly of the Hidden Leaf and Naruto Uzumaki, also formerly of the Hidden Leaf," she paused and looked him in the eye. "And the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails."

"I see." ' _Damn it, they know.'_

"We're alone, and Leader has stopped the rain." Itachi nodded and removed his rainwear and hat, revealing his black cloak with red clouds, identical to Konan's, and black hair. "Would you like to hear how we found out." Again he nodded. "I learned there names when I overheard them speaking in an alley. I also saw Hinata use her Byakugan, it's how they spotted me. When they realised they were caught, they admitted who they were."

"But you could not learn of the Nine-Tails from them. Neither of them knew." Itachi argued.

"True, it was not until earlier today that we learned of his burden."  
-

 _Flashback to earlier that day:_

"You've been keeping things from me." Pain and Konan turned around to see a man spiral in from thin air. He had a spiral orange mask starting from a single eyehole on the right. He wore black body armor and pants.

"I don't know what you mean, Madara," Pain responded, wonder what could have brought him here. Konan was wondering the same thing.

"Oh really. Then let me ask you this, is Naruto Uzumaki in the village or not?"

Pain looked at Madara puzzled. "Yes, he is here, though I fail to see what interest my fellow clansman is to you. And how do you know this?"

"I see, so you don't know." Pain and Konan waited for him to explain, wondering what was so special about Naruto. "I'd like to remind you that while I gave you Zetsu to use, he is still under my authority. And as for Naruto, he's one of our targets."

"I see. That does explain the unusual chakra I sense from him," Pain said. "And what would you suggest we do?"

Konan held back a scowl. Nagato was the leader, not him. And she did not trust Madara at all. Neither did Yahiko. But Nagato was willing to hear him out, so she would follow. But she secretly awaited the day they no longer need him, and when that day came, she would take him out.

"Luckily, this is advantageous to us. Not only is the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki at our doorstep, but we can monitor his progress. He'll have no surprises to use on us once we make our move. Until then..." He spiraled out of the room, leaving Pain and Konan alone.  
-

"So, Madara told you," Konan didn't need to hide Madara from Itachi since it was Madara himself who personally recruited him. "What do you intend to do?"

He tried to hide it, but Konan managed to hear the slight unease in his voice. "Why did you kill your family?"

Itachi was taken aback by the sudden change in subject, especially that subject. He didn't let it show though. "Haven't you heard? It was to test my power."

"I don't buy it. I've seen the way you act Itachi. You use violence only when necessary and hold Kisame back. And I can hear it in your voice. Regret. You hide it well, most people would not pick up on it, but I am not most people."

Itachi looked at her, impressed by her powers of observation. "Interesting theory. I have one myself. I hear the venom in your voice when you speak of Madara. You don't trust him, do you?"

"Don't change the subject!" Konan snapped, before regaining her composure. "Am I wrong in my assumption?"

"We are alone, correct?" Konan nodded. "What I'm about to tell you stays between us. Do you accept?" Again, she nodded. "I killed them to preserve peace."

"What do you mean 'preserve peace'?" Konan asked.

"Ever since Madara betrayed the First Hokage, there has been mistrust regarding the Uchiha. Many feared we'd eventually follow in Madara's footsteps and seek power for ourselves."

"I see. Because of the actions of one, the majority suffer." Konan said, her disdain for Madara increasing.

"It doesn't help that most Uchiha developed a superiority complex." Itachi added.

"Are you saying you didn't?" Konan asked raising an eyebrow.

Itachi let out a small chuckle. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my moments. Though I tend not to let it get the best of me, lest it become my downfall. Anyway, after the Nine-Tails attack, a rumor spread that an Uchiha was behind it, since it is possible for one strong enough to control a tailed beast. After all, it's said Madara used the Nine-Tails in his battle with Hashirama Senju."

"And it all comes back to Madara." ' _The man screwed over his clan and now we're trusting him with bringing peace?'_

"The Uchiha were never saints. Madara is the most widely known example, but other have abused their eyes in the pursuit of power. Getting back on track, the mistrust took a toll on us and soon, my father and others had planned a coup. The elders and Hokage caught wind of their plot."

"So they sent you to killed them and stop it." Konan finished. It angered her to hear how Leaf made Itachi kill his own family. "But why did you betray your clan? Why didn't anyone try a more peaceful solution?"

"The Hokage tried. But his peace talks always failed. My clan was too stubborn." Itachi took a deep breathe. "As for me, it was the hardest decision of my life. My family or my village. And the reason I chose my village was simple, I wanted to avoid a war."

"War?"

"I've seen what war brings, and I know you have too. More than me in fact. There is nothing but death and suffering, for both side and any unlucky to be caught in it. If the Uchiha's coup had gone though, whether we won or lost, other countries would take advantage of our weakened state and possible have started the Fourth Great Ninja War. So I acted as a spy within my own clan. Then one of the elders ordered me to kill them all. Eventually, I agreed, on the condition that my little brother be spared." Itachi looked off into the distance.

Konan looked at Itachi and saw his pain. He did not turn fast enough to hide the lone tear that he could not stop. And it sadden her to see it. But then she put on a neutral face. This revelation also put Itachi's loyalty into question. "So, if you are still loyal to the Leaf, why are you with us? You know our plan. And Naruto is a target. Do you intend to try and stop us?" Behind her, paper shurikens formed.

Itachi turned to her "I am here because of my deal with Madara. I will serve the Akatsuki, and as long as I do, the Leaf is safe. When we go after the other jinchūriki, I will capture them and help you seal them, because they are not of my village. And by the time you go after Naruto, I will already be dead."

"Dead? What do you mean?" Konan asked, confused. Her paper shurikens unfolded and attached to her body.

"I'm dying. A rare disease has made it's way into my system. It's not contagious, so you needn't worry about an epidemic. There is no cure, but treatments are available to prolong one's life. I could live another, oh 5 years, more or less. I'm sure by then, a few of the tailed beasts will be captured."

"Perhaps by then, they will have a cure." Konan said hopefully.

"It matters not, because my brother will be the one to kill me. I've made sure of it."

Konan's eyes widened. "You want your brother to kill you?"

"Yes. By killing me, he will become the village hero, and the Uchiha name will no longer be sullied."

Konan looked at her companion, unsure what to think, while Itachi found himself surprised he revealed so much. He normally kept such things to himself, but for some reason, he felt compelled to tell Konan these things. "I need to go. Let me know if I am needed." With that, Itachi burst into a flock of crows.

' _So he was just a clone,'_ Konan though as she looked at the house where Naruto lived. ' _The things we do for peace.'_ She flew into the air, unaware that Itachi left a nearby alley, scroll in hand.

Naruto was reading his fuuinjutsu book on the couch. It was a really interesting read for him. The first chapter talked about some of the different types of seals, such as storage seals, explosive seals, barrier seals… Naruto was absolutely kiddy. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Hmm, who could that?" he asked aloud as he walk to the door. He opened it but found no one. ' _Must have been some lame prank. Amateurs.'_ He started to close the door when he spotted something on the floor. A scroll with a note on it.

 _Happy Birthday. Hope this helps. Your secret is safe._

 _Weasel_

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around for one of the few people from the Leaf he called friend, but could not see hair nor hide of him. "Thanks," he yelled in the streets, unsure if he was heard. In a nearby alley, Itachi let a smile form on his face for a second before returning to the inn.

Naruto sat down and unfurled the scroll. "Shadow clone jutsu. Ah man, not clones! That's my worst jutsu!"  
-

Konan returned to Pain's Tower. "I ran into Itachi."

Pain turned to her. "And?"

Her first instinct was to inform Pain of what she learned from Itachi, but stopped herself. "He'll be here until Kisame is finished with his mission in the Land of Rivers."

Pain nodded. "Anything else."

"There is… one thing. A request of mine." Konan fidgeted a little. "Perhaps we can find a way to safely extract the tailed beasts from their host."

Though his face didn't change, Pain was surprised to hear such a request. "Why? It's not like you didn't know they'd have to die. You've known since we devised this plan that extracting the beast kills the host. It is impossible to to do it safely. And even if there is a way, who know how long it'll be until we find it. Once the Akatsuki are strong enough, we will launch our campaign. We cannot delay. We must achieve peace."

"Yes but Naruto, he's your clansmate. And he may prove to be a valuable shinobi to the Rain. And if we can find a way to extract the 9-Tails with a reduced risk of death, perhaps he'll do so willingly, without a fight." There was more to wanting Naruto to live than that. The truth was she saw a lot of Yahiko in the young boy. She would send paper butterflies to check in on the two children. Naruto acted similar to Yahiko. Both were goofy at times, but weren't discouraged by failure and never gave up. She also remembered the day they arrived at the village. Instantly after learning about the Rain's history and hearing how it suffered from the wars of the Five Great Nations, the boy unknowingly took up the same dream Yahiko once believed in, the dream a part of her still believed in, desperately wanted believe in. But the pain of losing him that day kept those thoughts at bay. She would follow this new path to peace, the path Nagato chose to walk after that day, even if it meant allying with Madara, for the time being.

And then there was Hinata. Konan saw much of herself in the young Hyūga. She was kind like Konan was when she was that age. And Hinata wanted to be the pillar that supported Naruto's dream just as she was Yahiko's and now Nagato's. Even her crush on the young Uzumaki reminded Konan of her own fatuation with Yahiko. And having lost him, she knew the pain their actions would cause the girl if they killed the boy. ' _And perhaps she will attempt to take her revenge just as we did.'_

Pain thought on her words. "We may be from the same clan, but that changes nothing. I do not know him and he does not know me. I have already accepted that fact that his sacrifice will be necessary for the greater good." Konan looked downcast. "But, you do have a point. For most, being a jinchūriki is not a choice, but a burden forced upon by other. Very well, he has until we capture the other tailed beasts. If we cannot find a method by then, we will kill him for the Nine-Tails." Konan nodded. "But know this. Our timetable has not changed at all. In about five years time, when we are strong enough, our members will be sent to capture the other jinchūriki. And when it's his turn, we will not delay. The moment the Eight-Tails is captured, Naruto Uzumaki's fate will be sealed."  
-

Here's a little more info on my OCs. I'll try to explain them as best as I can, but some details you'll have to wait for.

Yumi- Her name means "archery bow" She is an archer and well as an aspiring expert on poison. She poisons her arrows, though she as yet to have a chance to use her skills in real combat. I plan on one day giving her an elemental affinity to use with her arrows. If I give her lightning, it'll increase their piercing power, and if I choose wind, the speed of her arrows increase. I haven't decided yet, however.

Kohaku- His name means "amber". He is an orphan who lost his parents when he was young and a former samurai took care of him, teaching him to use a sword. He's mostly quiet although as this chapter reveals, he has a sense of humor. He just prefers laughing on the inside. Basically, externally he's like Shino, but the inside is a different story.

Ryuu- His name means "dragon". A member of the Dragneel Clan, he specializes in Fire Style jutsu. He's competitive, overconfident at times and seeks to become the strongest, but is loyal to his comrades. He has a rivalry with Naruto in order to push himself. He's not the clan heir, but future chapters will talk more about his clan and it's structure.

Osamu- His name means "discipline, study". The smartest of the group, he loves to remind others of his intelligence. He probably could give Shikamaru a challenge in a game of shogi. He's more of a strategist than a fighter, but unlike a Nara, he's not lazy.

Alpha: I wonder, will my OCs appear here?

Ryuu: Behind you.

Alpha: Guess that answers that. Wait, does this make me a father since I made you? Am I a daddy?

Ryuu: What? No! My dad's a Dragneel, not a…

Alpha: Oi, don't say my last name! Or my first name. Here, I am Alpha. And you don't have to make it sound like a bad thing. My future children will be lucky to have me as a dad. ' _I just need to meet the right girl.'_

Osamu: Got a shogi board?

Alpha: Never played. How about chess?

Osamu: Sure

(A few games later)

Osamu: Checkmate.

Alpha: Rematch.

Osamu: That's the sixth rematch. You can't beat me and another game won't make a difference.

Alpha: This isn't over. I will beat you one day. (Checks phone for time) I gotta go. (Leaves)

Ryuu: Maybe you should let him win. He won't stop bothering you until you do.

Osamu: Where's the fun in that.


	4. Chapter 4 New Prophecies and Revelation

A/N: Naruto and Hinata continue their lives in the Rain and now Naruto knows shadow clones. By the way, I have a plan for my Runaway story. I'm gonna stop on one when it reaches the chunin exams, until they all are at the exams. Meaning they won't continue until every Runaway fic is at the exams. The reason is that the chunin exams is the perfect event for my stories to collide. OCs from the other fics could make an appearance, minor or major. So in short, once I arrive at the exams, the fic is on hold until the other runaway stories catch up.

Reminder: Naruto=Kazuki and Hinata=Tsukiko.

Chapter 4: New Prophecies and Revelation

In the realm of the toad summons known as Mt. Myoboku, there lives Gamamaru, the Great Toad Sage, one of the oldest creatures in the world said to have lived during the time of the Sage of Six Paths. He was gifted with the power of prophecy, able to dream of the future, though it's never clear. He is big, rivaling the chief toad Gamabunta in size. His skin is light brown and wrinkly, except for his belly, which is white. He wore a professor's hat with a atop his head and wore a necklace with an orb that had the kanji for oil.

On both sides next to him were the two other toad sages, Fukasaku and Shima. Fukasaku had green skin and white hair in the form similar to a mohawk, thick eyebrows, and a small goatee. He wore a grey, high collar cape. His wife, Shima, was purple with a green underside. She wore a cape similar to her husband's, only hers was black. Both were much smaller, about 25cm tall.

Kneeling down in front of the Toad Sages was the only living toad summoner, Jiraiya of the Sannin. He had spiky long white hair and wore a short green kimono shirt and matching pants, as well as a red kimono-like jacket with two yellow circles. He had red lines going down from his eyes and a horned forehead protector with the same kanji as the one on the Great Toad Sage's necklace. "You summoned me, Great Lord Elder?"

"Ah, good, you're here," Gamamaru said with a smile. "Um, who are you?"

Everyone face planted at that. "It's Jiraiya, you senile old coot!" Shima shouted.

"Ma, be more respectful!" Fukasaku argued. "You mustn't refer to the Great Lord Elder like that!"

"Now, now, don't fight. It's quite alright." The Great Lord Elder turned to Jiraiya. "Now, who are you again?"

Fukasaku sighed. "Jiraiya-boy, the Great Lord Elder has had a prophecy."

"Another one?" Jiraiya responded in surprise. He remembered the last one he got, the one where he would train the Child of Prophecy, the one who would either save the world, or destroy it. He had first assumed it was Nagato when he saw the boy's Rinnegan. But then he heard his student had died. He then believed Minato would be the one, until the Nine-Tails attack where he sacrificed his life to seal the demon away.

"Yes, but this dream was strange," Gamamaru said. "It would seem time has changed. The Child of Prophecy path is different from what it once was."

Everyone looked at the sage in surprised. "Do you mean to say your previous prophecy was wrong?" Shima asked.

"The destination remains the same. The Child of Prophecy will change this Shinobi World, but the paths before him have changed."

"How is this possible?" Fukasaku asked. This has never happened before. Never has one of Gamamaru's prophecies been false nor changed.

"The future is always in flux. Nothing is set in stone. I can glimpse what is to come, but ultimately, it is how we act that affects the path and even the outcome. The Child of Prophecy can still die before he can fulfill his destiny. I'll admit, this is surprising for me as well."

"What have you seen, Great Elder?" Jiraiya asked.

"The child resides in the land of tears, where an angel watches over him, and gains guidance from a red eye with bloody hands."

Jiraiya thought on the old toad's words. ' _The Land of Tears? Never heard of it. Should do some research.'_ Jiraiya chuckled to himself how that would be one of the few research trips that didn't involve naked women. ' _Of course, I could always multitask,'_ he thought with a perverted grin. The two small toads shook their heads, having an idea of what the Sannin was thinking. Pushing aside his thoughts he asked, "Where is this Land of Tears? I must find the child."

"You already know." Jiraiya asked what he meant. "I'm afraid there isn't much more I can tell you. But you will meet the child one day."

"I see. Thank you for informing me, Great Lord Elder." Jiraiya said with a bow.

"Yes, you're welcome," Gamamaru responded. "Who are you again?"  
-

Naruto walked out of the classroom, his Rain headband worn proudly on his forehead. He was congratulated by Hinata, who wore her's on her neck and was shown above her dark purple zipper jacket with white floral patterns on the bottom..

The cafe was a small place a short walking distance away from the academy. They sold tea and had a limited menu of food. Unfortunately for Naruto, it did not include ramen. However they did have cinnamon rolls, the best Hinata's ever had. So she convinced him to make this place their regular hangout, promising ramen afterwards. The two joined the others at a booth. Hinata went in first to sit next to Kohaku, who wore his protector as a belt, followed by Naruto. On the other side, Yumi, headband tied around her right arm, sat in between Osamu, with his headband on his forehead, and Ryuu who wore his on his forehead as well.

"Hey, you guys graduated," Yumi said happily.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto said smugly.

"Only with you, Kazuki," Yumi answered, causing the others, except Kohaku and Kazuki, to laugh. Naruto just huffed and crossed his arms, pretending to look offended. Hinata calmed him down by leaning against him and grabbing his arm. Yumi leaned over to the two, motioning the others to follow suit. "By the way, what will you guys do, you know, if we end up encountering people from the Leaf?"  
-

 _Flashback to Hinata's Eleventh Birthday:_

Naruto decided to do something special for Hinata's birthday this year. He took her to the cafe with everyone and told her she could have her fill of cinnamon buns. Hinata was reluctant, but gave in the moment she caught a whiff of the alluring aroma as the waitress brought the first batch. It ended with five shocked face, a sixth one red with embarrassment, and a couple of empty plates, licked clean. ' _Well, there goes my ramen budget.'_ Naruto thought.

Afterwards, they all went to the their place, where things were much like Naruto's party. They played games, gave Hinata presents, and sang her happy birthday. Hinata didn't eat any cake since she was full on cinnamon rolls. As the day went on, Naruto pulled Hinata off to the side, out of hearing range of the group. "Hey, Hinata? I gotta ask you something." Naruto said, looking nervous.

' _What could Naruto want to ask me?'_ Hinata thought as she nodded. She remembered his accidental confession from his last birthday, but she was afraid he may not have meant what she hoped he meant, so she never made a move, despite the urging from her friends, especially Yumi. ' _Could it be true? Is Naruto gonna ask me out?'_ she thought hopefully, a slight blush on her face.

"Well, the thing is… I want to tell them the truth about us."

Mentally, Hinata was slightly disappointed that Naruto wasn't asking her out, but was glad he brought the subject up. "I've been thinking about it too. T-they've been good to us and call us friend, but they don't even know our real names."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. I trust them. I just hope they don't get angry at us." Hinata nodded and the two of them walked over to there friends. "Hey guy, we have something to tell you."

"Finally! We were wondering when it would happen," Ryuu shouted while the others nodded. Naruto and Hinata looked them in surprise, wondering how they found out.

"Yeah, we've been waiting since shortly after we met you," Yumi chimed in.

' _Since then!'_ the two thought.

"So, spill it, when exactly did you two finally make the leap," Yumi asked.

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Um, make the leap?"

"Hook up, get together." Yumi frowned as Naruto still didn't get it. "When did you and Tsukiko start dating?"

"W-what?" Naruto said, sporting a full blush, though nowhere near as intense as Hinata's.

"Or did Tsukiko finally tell you how she felt and asked? Or did she show you?" Yumi asked, winking at the girl.

"W-we aren't dating," Naruto stuttered out. "That not what we want to talk to you about. Geez!"

Osamu spoke up. "Then what is this about?"

Naruto took a breath to calm down, though he filed what Yumi said for later. "We wanted to tell you, about our life before we came here, ya know."

"What's there to tell?" Ryuu asked. "You came from some village, were treated badly so you left, and ended up here."

"Clearly, there's more to the story, something they kept to themselves." Kohaku said. Naruto and Hinata looked to the ground guiltily. "I always assumed there was more."

"Same here," Osamu agreed. "So, what is it?"

"Well," Hinata started, tapping her index fingers. "The village we came from, it isn't in this country." Everyone looked at her curiously. "It's… the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Wait, you guys came all the way from the Hidden Leaf?" Yumi asked, shocked.

Naruto nodded. "We also changed our names, ya know."

"Wait, you mean you name isn't Kazuki? Are you even an Uzumaki at all?" Ryuu demanded, mad that they kept this from them. What else could they have kept from them. Were they really who they thought they were.

"Yes, I'm an Uzumaki, I only changed my first name." Naruto assured.

"If I may ask, what is it?" Kohaku asked. He seemed more calm about this then the rest.

"It's Naruto. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I swear, I'm still the same guy you all know," Naruto pleaded. "All I changed coming here was my first name. I haven't acted differently."

Yumi looked at her friend. "And you, Tsukiko? What are you hiding? Just who are you?" There was a bit of hurt in her voice that tore Hinata apart. Yumi wondered what else was kept from them.

Hinata looked away. ' _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_ But it was too late to back away. "Um, y-you see, I c-come from a ninja clan, and my real name is Hinata," she said as she put her fingers to her eyes, her stutter returning.

"Which one?" Osamu asked. "The Nara? The Kurama Clan?"

Hinata shook her head and showed them her eyes, without the contacts. "The Hyūga."

"The Hyūga!" All of them said in shock, except Yumi.

"Um, what's so special about the Hyūga?" she asked.

"The Hyūga are one of the most prominent and powerful clans in the ninja world." Ryuu explained. "Dad told me all about them. They possess the Byakugan, which gives them 360॰ vision."

"And allows them to see the chakra system." Osamu chimed in. "I heard their taijutsu takes advantage of this and allows them to close chakra points and effectively disable their use of chakra." He turned to Hinata, who nodded as she replaced the color contacts.

"But wait, don't most Hyūga have a seal?" Ryuu asked, scratching his head. "Dad told me most Hyūga have a seal on their foreheads. You wearing makeup or something."

Hinata shook her. "I-It's true most Hyūga have s-seal, in order to p-protect the Byakugan's secrets. But I don't have one because, well, you see… M-My father is the clan head."

"Why'd you leave then? I mean, that would make you the heiress!" Ryuu shouted. He often dreamed of being the head of the Dragneel Clan, but he needed to get a lot stronger before he could make that a reality.

"We never lied about why we left." Naruto answered

"Explain everything," Yumi demanded. So they did. They told them all about their lives back at the leaf. The insults, the stares, the beatings Naruto got, the way Hinata's father treated her after her mother's death and the kidnapping, up to when they had enough and ran away. Naruto even removed his makeup to show them his whisker marks. Yumi and the others took all of this in. "I… I need a seat." Ryuu agreed and both pulled up a chair and sat down, processing this information.

Kohaku stood and walked toward them. The two former Leaf residents were worried about his reaction, as well as everyone else's. Was he mad, hurt that they hide all this from them. Kohaku put a hand and each of their shoulders and said, "Thank you for telling us this."

Everyone was shocked. They thought he would at least be a little angry at them, tell them off or give him a slight glare. But not this. "Um, have you forgotten they kept this from us." Ryuu asked.

"And now they told us," Kohaku answered. "Of their own free will."

"I guess that's true," Osamu said. "And I can see why kept it hidden. I doubt the Leaf would like it if another village possessed the Byakugan. If people knew who Tsu-, Hinata is," Osamu corrected himself, "then it would cause trouble for the village and they would demand her return."

"But still, why wait so long to tell us? Didn't you trust us?" Yumi asked.

"Of course we do!" Naruto shouted. "That's why we're telling you now. Because we trust you to keep it a secret, ya know."

"But why not before?" Ryuu argued.

"W-we were w-worried about how you would react," Hinata said. "B-by the time we t-trusted y-you e-enough, w-we feared we'd lose y-your friendship and you'd s-stop trusting us."

"Look just… give us some time, alright?" Osamu said. The two of them nodded and he got up, along with Ryuu and Yumi. "See ya, and Happy Birthday, Tsukiko, err or Hinata." They walked out the door and left.

"I gotta go too. Sensei wants me soon," Kohaku said. He got to the door when he stopped and turned to the two runaways. "Don't worry. They'll come around."

"Thanks," Naruto said. "Um, not that I'm complaining, in fact I'm grateful, but you took this pretty well, ya know."

"Like I said, I always suspected there was more to the story, but I never pushed. I knew you two would tell us when you're ready and you have. I was surprised to learn how much more, but to me, this is a sign of just how much you trust us if you told us this of your own free will."

"Thank you," Hinata said with a bow. "It means a lot that we still have your friendship. We value it greatly." Naruto nodded that thought the same.

"Oh, and Tsu-, um, Hinata," Kohaku started, "Sensei told me he once fought alongside a Hyūga, someone named Hizashi, I think." Hinata looked with intrigue as he mentioned her uncle's name. "Anyway, I think he could help you. He's no Hyūga, but he could give you a few pointers based on what he observed. You will have to tell him who you are, but he won't say anything. Of course, it's your choice. If you don't want him to know, I won't tell him."

"Thank you Kohaku. I'll think about it," Hinata told him. "And you can call me either Hinata or Tsukiko, whichever you're more comfortable with." He nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

"That could have gone worse," Naruto said, in an effort to cheer the girl up. " We still have Kohaku on our side, and I'm sure the other will come around. Believe it!"

Hinata nodded. "I-I'm sure you're right. We just gotta have faith."

Naruto nodded, but something was nagging him. "Um, Hinata?"He said nervously. "W-what did Yumi mean when she mentioned your feelings for me?"

Hinata blushed red. "W-well um, y-you see… T-the thing is… I... " She had a hard time getting her feelings out.

"Before you continue, can I say something?" Hinata nodded, glad she was given time to summon the courage and motioned him to speak. "You're my best friend. You know that right?"

Hinata nodded, but was worried where this was going. ' _Is he gonna say he wants to stay that way?'_ Hinata looked down to hide her sorrow. ' _I bet he has a crush on some girl.'_

"The thing is…" Hinata braced herself. "I don't want that."

Hinata looked at him in shock. ' _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NARUTO NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!'_ "You, you don't like me anymore?" Hinata felt like crying, she could feel the tears swell in her eyes.

Naruto freaked out and grabbed her shoulders. "NO! I didn't mean it like! It's not that I don't like you! It's… the opposite." Hinata raised her head to look at him. "I like you Hinata. I really, really like you. When I say I don't want to be best friends anymore, I mean I want us to be, well, more, ya know."

Hinata stared at him, processing the words he had spoken. "Y-you want me to be your girlfriend?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

Unfortunately, Naruto took it the wrong way. "If you don't wanna, c-can we pretend I never…" But before he could finish, Hinata hugged him.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend," she whispered. But Naruto heard her and hugged back. Hinata let out the tears she was holding in. But these were tears of joy and relief.

"So, um," Naruto started, pulling away slightly, "since we're now a couple, why don't we go on a date tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded and wiped her eyes. She was surprised she managed to stay conscious this long. ' _I think I've finally rid myself of that habit.'_ Then Naruto remembered what Hinata did for him on his tenth birthday and kissed her cheek. That was it for her. She went red, then was out like a light. But she had one last thought. ' _Best Birthday Ever!'_

Naruto chuckled and caught her before taking her to bed. "Night Hinata."  
-

Since that day, things were different. Osamu saw the logic in their actions and decided what did made sense. Yumi and Ryuu weren't so easily convince, which led to some awkward moments between them and the two former Leaf residents. Eventually, however, even though they hadn't completely forgiven them, Ryuu and Yumi decided it would be stupid to throw everything away over this.

Needless to say, the moment Yumi returned to Hinata's life and learned that she was in a relationship, she instantly started teasing and asking questions about how things were now that she finally got her man. Thing were great, but not perfect. She and Naruto actually got into a heated argument shortly after he unveiled his new jutsu, which turned him into a naked female version of himself. She scolded him for developing such a perverted jutsu just for pranking, while wondering just how he knew as much about the female body that he did. Naruto argued that his newly dubbed Sexy Jutsu actually had a use in combat, particularly against male combatants. The jutsu would distract them or at least knock them off guard. It could even KO them, if their instructor's reaction was any indication. After much arguing and Naruto swearing he never used her to help with his jutsu, Hinata agreed to let him use the jutsu only for combat purposes, nothing else. "Hinata, I swear I'm not a pervert!" he had insisted. "I only developed this jutsu because of how effective it is against them. I mean, did you see how Haru-sensei reacted!"

Hinata, after some contemplation, decided getting better at her clan's taijutsu to use as a backup could help her somewhere along the line and spoke with Kohaku's guardian and sensei, Ōishi Yoshio, revealing herself as a Hyūga to him. He assumed he was Hizashi child, but Hinata corrected him, saying she was his niece and the daughter of his twin brother, Hiashi. Ōishi mourned Hizashi when Hinata told him of her uncle's fate, saying he was a skilled fighter, and agree to give her pointers from what he observed of the Gentle Fist. With his help, Hinata got better, though she doubted she could compete with someone from her clan.  
-

 _Present:_

"If we run into anyone from the Leaf and have to fight them, we will." Hinata nodded in agreement. "After all, we won't let anyone hurt our friends, believe it!"

"I'm holding you to that," Ryuu said. They continued their meal, unaware of the paper butterfly in the corner.  
-

Konan's paper butterflies came together to form Konan herself. Pain stopped the rain at random times to allow Konan to scout the village for any hidden Hanzo sympathizers. Despite killing everyone even remotely close to Hanzo, they still popped up from time to time. Konan also used that time to keep an eye on Naruto and Hinata, as well as Itachi when he was around. Konan convinced herself that it was because there was move to the Uchiha then meets the eyes and thus needed to be watched for security reasons. After all, shortly after learning of Naruto's residence in the Rain, the boy learned one of Itachi's jutsus, shadow clones. The Uchiha denied teaching him it, though he did say it was possible he managed to acquire a means to learn it.

But Itachi also proved to be an invaluable asset to the Akatsuki. He completed his missions within the given parameters, put Orochimaru in his place, and managed to recruit his replacement when the Snake Sannin left. Neither she nor Pain and Madara doubted he would be vital to the acquisition of the tailed beast once they began their plan.

Back to Naruto and Hinata, she was interested in their progress. Naruto used shadow clones like the jutsu was made for him. And Hinata had improved too, her self-confidence now much greater than it had been the day they arrived. ' _Maybe one day, I should take her on as my apprentice,'_ Konan thought. ' _But I think I'll wait until she's stronger.'_

"Any word on possible insurgents?" Pain asked as he entered from his secret room, where the other paths laid dormant.

"Yes. There's a group in the north-western corner of the village, Warehouse 11. It's a small group, mostly thugs led by a chunin-level shinobi."

"I'll send Asura Path to deal with them, as well as Human Path to extract any information on other possible cells. I will not allow them to disrupt the peace we have brought to the village. They shall feel the wrath of God… and know Pain." Pain turned the rain back on and walked back into the room.

Meanwhile, Konan walked downstairs and toward the backyard, where Itachi was currently in a spar with his partner, Kisame. The former mist shinobi had blue-grey skin and features similar to a shark, as shown with the gill-like marks under his small, round eyes and his triangular teeth. His blue hair was styled to look like a shark fin and on his forehead was a Mist headband with a slash on it. In his hand was a large sword wrapped in bandages. Despite it's size, he used only one hand to wield it.

Off to the side, they had two other spectators, Kakuzu off the Hidden Waterfall and Hidan of the Hidden Hot Springs. Kakuzu had tan skin with dark brown hair and green, pupiless eyes and red sclerae. His lower face was covered by a black mask and a white hood. Hidan had grey hair slicked back and purple eyes. Everyone wore their Akatsuki garbs, though Hidan had his open slightly to reveal his bare chest, slashed forehead protected, which was around his neck, and his Jashin amulet, which was a circle with a triangle pointed down. He was leaning on a red three bladed scythe that had a metal cable that went into his left sleeve.

"Come Kisame! Show him what you're made of!" Hidan shouted.

"Shut up Hidan. Itachi, I'm betting money on you. Don't lose." Kakuzu said.

Kisame performed a series of handsigns for a jutsu. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" From a puddle formed from the rain, a shark made of water burst forth toward Itachi.

Itachi, with his Sharingan active, his eyes red with three tomoes in a ring, counter with a fireball. A mist filled the area, blocking each opponent from the other's sight. However, as a former Swordsman of the Mist, Kisame was well versed in fighting like this, whereas Itachi's Sharingan was useless. He listen for Itachi's movements and move to strike. He swiped, his sword hitting Itachi right in the gut. However, he turned into a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone. Why am I not surprised?" Kisame said with a grin. As the mist lifted, he turned toward his partner, who hadn't moved at all.

The two looked each other in the eye before Itachi created two shadow clones and rushed at the swordsman. Kisame brought his sword down on the first one, only for it to dodge. He tried to backhand the other, but with the same results as before. The two clones leaped back and joined Itachi as they all ran toward him, kunai in hand. Kisame gripped his blade harder and swung his blade, turning around, and stopping next to a fourth Itachi's head, who had a kunai aimed at Kisame's neck.

"Hmm, I wondered why you looked me in the eye." Itachi said as the clones that were rushing at the swordsman earlier disappeared.

"Just wanted to test a theory. Seems Samehada can break any genjutsu on me," Kisame replied.

"Not any," Itachi said.

"Oh, does that mean you're gonna use those eyes?" Kisame asked in anticipation.

"No need," Itachi said before exploding sending Kisame back and to the ground. Before the swordsman could recover, the real Itachi kneel down and press a kunai against his neck.

Kisame just laughed. "Looks like I lose this time."

Hidan shouted in outrage. "What the hell?! What kinda fight was that?! At least maim each other a little!"

"Hidan, shut up, or I'll kill you," Kakuzu told him.

"Screw you Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted back.

Konan cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Hidan, Kakuzu, we have a mission from the Tsuchikage. A rogue ninja with a large bounty on his head, but only if he is taken alive."

"Ah, come on! I don't take people alive! It's blasphemy!"

"Shut up. You'll do as you're told." Kakuzu told him.

"Here is the info on the target." She handed Kakuzu a scroll with the necessary information. "She has a group of followers. They are expendable."

"Least I can get some sacrifices for Lord Jashin." Hidan mumbled before being elbowed by his partner. The two of them departed, off to the Land of Rice Paddies.

Konan turned her attention to the other two Akatsuki members. "Kisame, I need to speak with Itachi." The blue man as he left.

Itachi looked at the Akatsuki's official second in command, Sharingan deactivated. "Do you have a mission for me?" he asked.

"Oh sorts. I need you to do some research on the sealing and extraction of tailed beasts in jinchūriki," Konan explained.

"I see." Itachi said, curious. "Is there a deadline?"

"Yes, you have until we seal the Eight-Tails away," Konan answered.

' _Which means until they go after Naruto for the Nine-Tails,'_ Itachi thought.

"Good, join Kisame and head out." Itachi nodded and went to his partner inside.

"I'm curious what need you have for such information, Konan." The blue-haired woman's eyes widen. She turned to the left to see Madara. "After all, the technique I taught Nagato should be more than sufficient to break through any seal so we can extract the beasts, even one created by Minato Namikaze."

"That is none of your concern, Madara." Konan answered.

"Oh, but it is." Madara said as he walked toward her. "You see, the extraction of the tailed beast are vital to Project Tsuki no Me. And if there is something about it that requires more information, then that makes it my business." He grabbed Konan's chin and lifted it so she was looking directly through the eyehole at his Sharingan eye. "Don't forget, if it weren't for me, Hanzo would have found you and you'd be dead, just like Yahiko. I taught Nagato how to properly use his Rinnegan, I gave the two of you the chance for revenge. It's because of me that you were able to revive the Akatsuki. And I am the one who's giving you the chance to bring peace to this world." Konan slapped his hand away, though she went through it. Still, Madara lost his grip, so it had its intended effect. Madara stood before and the space before him became warped. "Do not let these petty feeling you feel for the young Uzumaki and his Hyūga friend cloud your judgement Konan." With that he swirled away.

' _I really hate that man,'_ she thought.  
-

"Alright everyone!" Hiru shouted to the class. He wore the standard Rain flake jacket over a dark blue attire. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and a short goatee on his chin. "Today, you are assigned your teams. Remember what you have learned here, or you won't survive long in the real world."

Naruto and his friends waited in anticipation. It had been a week since they graduated. Both Naruto and Hinata hoped they'd be on the same team with one of their friends. ' _Wonder who we'll be on a team with?'_ Naruto thought.

"Team 3 will consist of Kazuki Uzumaki…"  
-

Alpha: And here's a cliffhanger. I know, I know, it sucks, but hey, at least you can tell me what team you want. And let me just say that there is no guarantee Naruto and Hinata will be on the same team.

Naruto: What is people's problem with the Sexy Jutsu? It's a really effective technique. I can't tell you how many times I've KO'd the Hokage and the closet prev Ebisu with it.

Alpha: Really? You don't see how having such a jutsu makes you look like a perv.

Naruto: I am not a perv like Pervy Sage!

Alpha: Ha! But you didn't deny being a perv!

Naruto: I just did!

Alpha: No, you denied being as bad as Jiraiya. And that ain't hard to do, since he is a self proclaimed super pervert.

Naruto: Oh yeah, well, Sexy Jutsu! (Performs jutsu)

Alpha: (Covers eyes with hands) My eyes!

Naruko: Um, not what I was expecting.

Alpha: Knowing it's an illusion and that you're actually a guy takes away much of the appeal.

Jiraiya: Oh I wouldn't say that. (Nose bleeds as he writes in his notepad.)

Sakura: Enough! (Hits everyone in the head, Naruto's jutsu ends)

Alpha: Ow, but I was a good boy. (Passes out)


	5. Chapter 5 Teams

A/N: I've selected the teams. On with the story! I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and sharing your ideas. Also, let me know if my constant switching between the names Kazuki and Naruto and Tsukiko and Hinata gets confusing.

Kazuki= Naruto

Tsukiko= Hinata

Chapter 5: Teams

"Team 3 will consist of Kazuki Uzumaki, Tsukiko Sasaki, and Yumi Maki. Your jonin sensei will be Momoe Shimizu."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted. He was on the same team as Hinata and Yumi. Though he wished it was Ryuu, he was glad it was one of his friends with him. Hinata was also happy to be on a team with her boyfriend as well as her best friend, though she wasn't verbal about it. The instructor cleared his throat to get the boy's attention. "Opps. Hehe, sorry Hiru-sensei."

"Team 4 will consist of Ryuu Dragneel, Osamu Kidachi, and Kohaku Tachi. Your jonin-sensei will be Kōri Yuki."

The three pals looked glad to be with each other, but their sensei had Osamu curious. ' _Yuki? As in the Yuki clan of the Mist with the Ice style kekkei genkai?'_ He wasn't surprised that one was in the Rain. He knew about the Bloodline Purge in the Hidden Mist. But he found it odd that this person would be teaching a group with a fire use on it.

Hiru continued to name the remaining teams. After he was done, he dismissed everyone, telling them their senseis would pick up their teams from the classroom at 1. Naruto convinced the other to head to the ramen stand nearby. After finishing his first bowl of ramen, he couldn't help but sigh. Hinata took notice. "Something wrong, Kazuki?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Ramen's great," Naruto assured her with a smile that said everything was alright. But Hinata gave him a look in return that said she wasn't fooled. "It's just that, it's not as good as Ichiraku." Hinata knew he wasn't just referring to the quality of the food. Teuchi and Ayame were among the few people who cared about him back in the Leaf, and clearly he was missing them, and not for the first time.

As Naruto dug into his second bowl, he thought back to the when he finished his first day at the academy.  
-

 _Flashback to after Naruto's First Day at the Academy in the Hidden Leaf:_

The young six year old blond sprinted toward his favorite ramen stand in all the Hidden Leaf in high spirits. "Hey Old Man Teuchi! Hey Ayame!"

The ramen stand owner and his daughter smiled and turned to him. "Naruto. How's my favorite customer?" Teuchi asked.

"Great! I finished my first day at the academy! It won't be long before I'm wearing the Leaf headband!" he exclaimed, touching his forehead where his green goggles currently were. " And after that, I'll be Hokage! Believe it!"

Teuchi laughed, but not at him like other people didn't. "You really are ambitious, aren't ya?" Naruto just grinned. "Well, since this is a special day, first bowl's on the house." He enjoyed watching Naruto's eyes light up when he said that.

As the boy ate, Ayame started asking him questions. "What are your classmates like?"

Naruto finished his bowl and took a thinking pose. "Well, there this guy with hair that makes him look like a pineapple. Most of the time I saw him, though, he was asleep, even in class. I think his name was Shikamanu or something like that. I can't remember. And he was always hanging out with this round guy. And this was this girl who stood out among the others. I forget her name though."

"Oh, a girl you say. What about her makes her stand out?" Ayame asked.

"Her pink hair," Naruto answered.

"Aw, little Naruto is starting to notice girls," Ayame teased.

"I've always notice girls," Naruto said. "It's how I know you're one."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll realise what I mean when your older," Ayame remarked with a wave of her hand. Naruto looked confused, but forgot all about it once Teuchi brought the next bowl.

"So, make any new friends?" Teuchi asked.

Naruto looked down sadly. "No." Shaking his head, he flashed them a smile. "But I will!"

"Of that, I don't doubt. You're a great kid," Teuchi said, ruffling the boy's head.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed your first day, Naruto." Everyone turned to see the Hokage walk in.

Teuchi and Ayame gave him a quick bow while Naruto simply yelled, "Hey old man Hokage!" Before Teuchi would have scolded him for referring to the Hokage in such a manner, but this was not the first time the Hokage came to eat with Naruto, and Hiruzen said he didn't mind. Truthfully, he was proud of his old age. He was a boy when the village was first formed by Hashirama and Madara. He survived all three ninja wars and the Nine-Tails. Many shinobi have gone through less and not lived as long. So to him, being old was a complement to his skill. "You come here to see me?"

"Well, I came simply to get away from my work for a moment and grab a bite." Naruto looked a little disappointed. "I just happened to choose the place you frequent often, but it's not like I knew that you would be here," he added. It took a bit for Naruto to get the hint, but when he did he smiled. "I'm sure once you graduate, you'll become a splendid shinobi." ' _Just like your parents.'_

"Yep! And I'm gonna take that hat from you! Believe it!" Naruto declared.

"Well, when you do graduate, there might be two or three bowls waiting for you, no charge" Teuchi hinted.

"Yes! In that case, I'm gonna graduate as soon as possible!"  
-

 _Present:_

"Kazuki." Hinata shook Naruto's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sorry, but it's almost time to meet our sensei. Ryuu, Osamu, and Kohaku have already left."

"Huh? Oh!" Naruto quickly devoured his remaining ramen and paid before grabbing Hinata's hand and running out back to the academy. Even though they had been dating for a year, Hinata still blushed whenever she and Naruto touched, just not as much as she use to and she mostly got rid of her faint spell.

"Hey wait up, you two! Have you forgotten I'm on your team too?" Yumi shouted as she ran after them.

They entered the classroom and sat together near their other friends. A few minutes later, a woman with light blue hair and matching eyes came in. Despite the bright color of her hair and eyes, her attire consisted of a dark bodysuit with a flak jacket in similar design to that of the Hidden Leaf's but dark blue and with the Rain symbol in white on the her feet were black combat boots. "Team 3, follow me," she ordered.

"Later guys," Naruto said as he waved goodbye to Ryuu, Osamu, and Kohaku. Hinata and Yumi did the same as they followed their sensei.

Shortly afterward, a figure came in, wearing a black cloak. No one could tell what this person looked like. "Team 4, with me." The figure spoke in a voice that gave away nothing. The three boys followed.

They were at a pavilion near the school. "Lets started by mentioning things about each other," their sensei said.

"Like what?" Yumi asked.

"Anything really. I already know all your names so we can skip that, although in case you've forgotten, mine is Momoe." She thought for a moment. "Ok, um, I like water, which is good considering that's my main affinity. So, who's next?"

"I'll go!" Naruto said, raising his hand. "I'm Kazuki Uzumaki! I like ramen and my friends! I hate the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen cook. And my dream is to be Amekage!"

"Amekage? That's a nice name, but we don't have a kage. Only the hidden villages of the Five Great Nations have kages," Momoe explained.

"Well, I plan to change that, believe it!" Naruto answered.

"Um, ok?" ' _Kid's ambitious, I'll give him that.'_ "And you? With the red bow on your back," she asked, pointing to Yumi. "Yumi right?"

"Expert marksman, that's me!" Yumi exclaimed with pride.

"It's interesting to see someone take up archery," Momoe commented. "Most shinobi rely on shurikens and kunai as well as ninjutsu for long-range combat."

"What can I say? I pride myself on being unique," she responded.

"Well, I'll just have to see how good you are with it tomorrow." Yumi was about to ask why, but their sensei already moved to Hinata. "And you, Tsukiko?"

"Um, I mostly focus on taijutsu," Hinata told her, opting not to reveal her bloodline to her sensei just yet.

"Ok, meet me tomorrow at 8 at the training grounds in the North-West Quadrant."  
-

The cloaked figure looked at the three genin. They were on the roof of the academy, under cover so they weren't in the rain. "Ok, first up, my name is Kōri Yuki, your sensei." The figure removed the hood, revealing long black hair that reached his shoulders, equally dark eyes, and a face that had Ryuu and Osamu staring. "Now why don't each of you tell me about yourself."

' _She's pretty,'_ the fire user thought. "I'll go first ma'am," he volunteered.

A tick mark formed on their sensei's forehead. "Oh for the love of… I'm a man!" he shouted, shocking his students. "Every single time… I do not look like a woman!"

"Oh, err, sorry sir," Ryuu apologised, embarrassed and slightly mortified by the thoughts he had before. Kōri just sighed and motioned him to continue. "A-anyway, I'm Ryuu Dragneel of the Dragneel Clan! I've learned one of my clan's jutsu and possess the rare kekkei genkai of our clan."

"And you, Osamu, right? I hear you're a genius."

"Well, I don't mean to brag…" Ryuu snorted in disbelief. "But," he continued, ignoring his companion, "I have been told I'd give the Nara a run for their money."

' _Well, so much for not bragging.'_ "And Kohaku. I knew your parents. I worked with them on many missions and was saddened when I heard they fell. My condolences."

"Thank you, Kōri-sensei. I intend to honor them and Ōishi-sensei by serving well."

"Well, then I hope you three pass my test," Kōri said.

"What test?" Ryuu asked. The others were equally curious.

"You'll see," he replied before turning to ice and shattering, leaving only a note telling where and when.  
-

"Remind me why we're going there?" Kisame asked his partner. They were on a ship heading for their destination.

"Information on sealing, specifically the sealing of tailed beasts. And the best place to acquire that information in at our destination," Itachi answered.

"Hmm, I thought leader already had all he needed."

"There is always room for improvement," Itachi told him. "Remember, while jinchūriki are outcasts, they are also valuable assets to their respective villages. Some of them won't give them up as easily as others. It is possible a way to speed up the sealing process, or use the seals placed to hold the beasts to our advantage." ' _Or spare Naruto's life when the Akatsuki goes after him and the Nine-Tails.'_ Itachi looked off into the distance. "We're here."

Kisame looked in the same direction as his partner. In sight was the Land of Eddies, the location of the Hidden Whirlpool village.  
-

Alpha: A short chapter but I hope people like it. The next chapter will be more interesting, promise.

Naruto: The old home of my clan. My clan, that's still weird for me to say, ya know.

Kushina: Better get use to it son. You're a member of the incredible Uzumaki Clan, ya know!

Sasuke: The Uchiha are better.

Hiashi: But it is the Hyūga who are the strongest in the Leaf. (Neji beside him nods)

Tobirama: Now, now. No point in fighting about it. All your clans are powerful.

Hashirama: Not as strong as the Senju Clan, but…

Naruto: Oh it is on! (Activates Sage Nine-Tails Chakra Mode)

Neji: Prepare to feel the wrath of the Hyūga! All of you!

Sasuke: Hmph, I'll show you why the Uchiha are superior. (Shows Sharingan and Rinnegan)

Hashirama: This looks like it could get interesting. (Enters Sage Mode)

Madara: I'll enjoy having a rematch, Hashirama. (Activates Rinnegan)

Alpha: Wait! Don't fight here! I do not need you destroying my place! Go somewhere isolated!

Hashirama: Agreed. A battle like this will shake the Earth. No need for unwanted collateral damage. (All leave except Alpha. Hinata arrives)

Hinata: Where are they going?

Alpha: To see which clan is stronger. I bet it'll be one large battle royal. Wait. Big battle royal? Why am I still here? Hinata, make some popcorn! I'll get some soda and chips so we can head out and enjoy the show! (Runs off in a hurry)

Hinata: _sighs_ I hope Naruto, father, Neji, and Lady Kushina will be alright afterwards. But knowing all of them, I'll have to bring a lot of ointment with me. And Sakura. And Lady Tsunade and Shizune.


	6. Chapter 6 Tests

A/N: I am contemplating whether to do a mission that goes wrong after this chapter, or skip to when they learn about the Chunin Exams and leave, then work on the other versions.

Kazuki = Naruto

Tsukiko = Hinata

Chapter 6: Test

Kisame and Itachi walked among the ruins of the Hidden Whirlpool. Most of the building were little more than rubble, and some of the standing ones looked unstable and ready to collapse at any moment. There were bones of people long dead scattered about. "Well, this place is a dump," Kisame commented.

"It would seem the ones responsible for its destruction were quite thorough."

"Still think we'll actually find anything?"

"I'll admit, it does seem unlikely. There's no doubt this place has been ransacked by the other hidden villages as well as scavengers. But one must not underestimate the Uzumaki Clan. They were feared enough to warrant this kind of devastation for a reason." They continued to walk until they saw a huge building, still standing, though part of it had collapsed. On it was a broken white swirl, the emblem of the Uzumaki. "This must have been the clan's compound. Perhaps it still holds a few secrets."

"So what makes you think we'll find something the other villages didn't?" Kisame asked.

"We have something they didn't," Itachi responded, showing his Sharingan. Kisame grinned and nodded. The two stopped though. "We have company."

"Good. Things were getting dull."

"Kisame Hoshigaki!" The two turned around. A group of Mist Hunter nins moved to surround them. "We finally found you, traitor!" The guy they figured was the captain turned to the other missing nin. "And Itachi Uchiha. The man who murdered his entire clan. The Hidden Leaf will certainly pay well for your head."

Itachi merely turned back to the Uzumaki compound and walked toward it. He had gotten use to people reminding him of what he had done, even if they didn't know the real reason why he did it. "Deal with them."

"With pleasure," the shark man responded with a sadistic grin that made some of the ANBU back away.

"No you don't," said one either brave or foolish ANBU as he threw a kunai at the Uchiha's back. However, the moment it hit, Itachi burst into a flock of crows.

"Too bad for you. Itachi may be the stronger one, but he would have shown mercy and killed you quickly. Too bad for you I'm not as nice."  
-

"So what do you think we'll learn today?" Naruto asked, excited. "I hope it's a really cool jutsu!"

"Who knows." Yumi said as they arrived at one of the bridges in the villages. "What do you think, Tsukiko?"

Hinata opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off when voiced said, "It'll be a lesson in pain."

The three rain genin looked at the other side of the bridge. There was a man wearing a black cloak. The hood was down to reveal his brown hair and eyes. On his forehead was the Hidden Rain headband, with a slash on it, indicating him as a missing nin. The children's eyes widened when they saw he was holding their sensei by the neck. "She put up quite a fight, but ultimately lost. So sad to see how far the Hidden Rain has fallen." He tossed her aside. "Now you brats!" He charged at them, fist cocked back. The others jumped away, but Naruto froze and was punched in the gut and thrown back. "What's the matter runt? Chicken?" Naruto said nothing. He didn't even move, but he was still conscious. The missing nin approached him

"Oi! Get away from my teammate!" Yumi grabbed an arrow from her quiver and drew her bow. She shot at him but the man dodged and threw a kunai at her. She blocked with her bow and was about to grab another arrow but the man quickly closed the distance between them before she could and punched her in the face, knocking her off the bridge and into the water.

The man now turned to Hinata. ' _Oh no! He took out Yumi, Naruto, and sensei. What can I do?'_

The man cupped his hands and shot water into them. It formed a whip, which he used to wrap around Hinata. He tugged hard, pulling her toward him before kneeing her in the gut. Hinata clutched her stomach, but the man wasn't done as he did a roundhouse kick to her head.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted, shaking off the fear. ' _I can't let myself be afraid! I need to fight, for Hinata and my friends!'_ "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five clones appeared and rushed at the man.

"Hmph, not cowering anymore? No matter, you're no match for me." He whipped one clone as it approached and dodged a punch from another. He kicked the third one hard into the fourth and whipped the one he dodged earlier in the back. The was only one more clone left. "This is too easy." The final clone charged. The man formed a one handed sign and the whip turned into a sword, which he drove into the clone's gut. However, instead of puffing into smoke like the other, this clone exploded, knocking him back. "What the…"

Naruto rushed to Hinata's side. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," she answered, rubbing the side of her head.

"You find Yumi, I'll hold him off."

"Wait, shouldn't we get help?" Hinata asked. "We're in over our heads here."

"Oh, that would be a good idea," the man replied, overhearing their conversation, "if it weren't for that." He gestured all around them. The two looked around and saw a dome of water surrounding them, maintained by five clones. "It may only be water, but it's quite heavy, and the walls of it are too thick. You'd never make it to the other side. You're trapped!" He made more handsigns. "Water Style: Water Bullet!" He shot a large ball of water from his mouth at them.

Naruto quickly made his own handsigns and slammed his hand on the ground. Seal formulas spread and a small blue barrier formed in front of him. The barrier shattered when the jutsu hit, but it did it's job in stopping it. "Alright, I guess we'll fight! Find Yumi!" he told Hinata, who nodded and ran to the edge of the bridge. She found she had swam to land, but her arrows were scattered and she was picking them up. Hinata went to help. Naruto faced the man. "Alright, lets see how you handle this. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A large amount of Narutos appeared. "Charge!"

The man was surprised by the number of clones. ' _That many clones requires lots of chakra!'_ He shook off his shock and drew shurikens on each hand as the small army approached. "The numbers are impressive, but you made one major flaw." He jumped back and threw the ninja stars. Most of the Narutos they hit dispelled in puffs of smoke, but one blew up, causing nearby explosive clones to detonated, resulting in a chain reaction that decimated the small army until only the original and a handful of clones remained. Naruto looked wide-eyed at what happened as the man reformed his water whip. He used it to quick dispatch the remaining clones before wrapping it around his neck. He pulled Naruto in and spat out water. "Water Prison Jutsu!" The water formed a sphere around the redhead, with the man sticking his hand into it. "And now you're trapped."

However, he was forced to remove his arm when an arrow nearly struck it. He looked in the direction it came from to see Yumi with another arrow already notched while Hinata stood in front of her. "I don't know who you are, but we not gonna go down so easy!" Yumi declared.

Naruto coughed as he regained his breath and back away to where his teammates were. "Ok, anyone got a plan?"

"I do," Hinata said.

The man waited patiently for them to make their move. Yumi launched an arrow as Naruto created four clones. The man dodged the arrow and charged at the group of clones. He kicked one and hit another with a water bullet. He was about to take out another, but stopped when he was forced to dodge another arrow. The opening gave Naruto and one clone a chance to grab ahold of him. He press his palm on the man's gut and another set of formulas appeared. "What... the… Can't… move!"

"Hurry! The paralysis seal won't hold for long!"

"Alright." Hinata said as she appeared in front of the immobile man. "8 Trigrams:" she stated as she activated her Byakugan. She moved to strike, but stopped about a centimeter from him, a look of shock on her face.

"What are you doing?" Yumi shouted. "Finish him!"

"His chakra…" Hinata started as the bulged veins from around her eyes disappeared. "It's the same as sensei's!"

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Guess I've been found out," the man said in a familiar feminine voice as smoke covered him. It cleared and the three genins' jaws dropped.

"Sensei?" all of them exclaimed. They looked where they thought their sensei was lying unconscious, only for the body to turn to water.

"I'll have to ask about those eyes," she said, looking at Hinata, who looked away, "but for now, let me just say this. You pass."

"Pass? Pass what? What's going on?" Naruto demanded.

"My test, duh!" Momoe answer as she dispelled the water clones maintaining the dome. The water fell and knocked the genin to the ground while she withstood it. "See, this whole thing was a test."

"You tried to kill us!" Yumi shouted angrily as she got back up.

"Oh please," the jonin said with a wave of her hand. "I was holding back. Otherwise Tsukiko would have at least been knocked out when I kicked her and my water style jutsus would have been stronger."

"So this whole thing was a test?" Hinata asked. "Of what? Our skill?" Yumi asked.

"Partially, yes. But also how you would react in a real situation," she replied in a serious tone. "You see, we sometimes get people who managed to pass even though they aren't really ready. Because there are some things that can't be taught in the safety of a classroom, thing important about being a shinobi. After all, this is not a game. You are risking your life. If you freeze up like Kazuki did earlier, either you or your comrades would have died." Naruto looked down. "However, since you recovered quickly enough when you saw your friends in danger, I'm still passing you. So I'm happy to say that Team 3 is officially a ninja team of the Hidden Rain!"

"Yeah! We're real ninjas!" Naruto shouted, jumping into the air with his fist pumped up. Yumi cheered too while Hinata simply smiled, glad she made it too. Soon Naruto pulled her into a hug, which she returned without fainting.

"We start our first mission tomorrow. Meet me at the central tower at 8," she told them.

"Come on! It's not even noon! Why do we have to wait?" Naruto complained.

"Because my water dome jutsu took up a lot of chakra. Plus there's all that paperwork I have to do to have us registered as an official team..." She sighed as she thought about all the procedures she'd have to go through. ' _Here's to hoping you kids really are worth the hassle.'_

As she thought that, none of them noticed the spectator of their match sink into the ground.  
-

Kisame used a water jutsu to wipe the remaining blood off of Samehada when Itachi returned. "Took you long e…" He stopped when he looked at Itachi. His cloak was singed and covered in soot, and had cuts on it. The thing Kisame noticed the most though was the traces of blood under both eyes. That could only mean that whatever happened in there forced Itachi to use his Mangekyō. "That bad, huh?"

"Thankfully, my eyes gave me an advantage." ' _Still, I only survived because of Susano'o.'_ "I managed to acquire this." He reached up his sleeve and pulled out a scroll.  
-

The three genin of Team 4 arrived at the training ground to find their sensei waiting for them. "You're test is a combat challenge. The three of you will have to fight me. If all of you can land at least one blow, you pass. If not, you spend another year at the academy."

"Just wanted one blow?" Ryuu asked. "No problem."

"Is that so?" Kōri raised his eyebrow. "Well, let me give you this one little advice anyway. Come at me with intent to kill, or you won't have the slightest chance."

"Guys," Osamu whisper to his teammates. "Let's attack individually, see what he can do. Kōri-sensei is a jonin after all."

"Yeah, but you said his Clan uses ice, right?" Ryuu asked. Osamu nodded. "Then there's no problem. Cause fire melts ice!" He charged at his sensei and threw a punch, with Kōri dodged with ease. Ryuu turn quickly and performed a few handsigns. "Fire Style: Blaze Stream!" He put his fists in front of each other over his mouth and shot a steady stream of fire. Kōri quickly performed a series of one handed hand signs and raised his left arm. A round ice shield formed on it to block the flames. Ryuu smirked, knowing his fire would melt that shield, but when the jutsu ended, it wasn't even dripping. "What the… It should have melted!"

"Against a weak flame like that?" the jonin taunted. Ryuu grit his teeth and shot his jutsu again. And again, Kōri block with his ice shield. Ryuu didn't stop and kept pouring on the flames. Kohaku decided to attack while his sensei was distracted. He put his hand on the hilt on his blade and rushed over, intent on delivering a light wound with a quick draw of his katana. But Kōri saw him coming and formed a short sword of ice in his right hand. He successfully blocked the blade just as Ryuu ran out of chakra. And still the shield showed no signs of melting. "My ice isn't normal. Infused with my chakra, it has a much higher melting point and just as strong as steel."

Osamu rushed to Ryuu's side and gave him a food pill to replenish his chakra. "Well, we know what he can do now, but did you really have to go overboard like that?" he scolded.

"My clan prides ourselves on our fire ninjutsu. The fact that I can't even melt ice is an insult."

"Special ice," he reminded. "Something tells me Kōri-sensei spent years strengthening it."

"I don't care. I will melt it one day!" Ryuu vowed.

Meanwhile, Kohaku and Kōri were engaged in a sword fight. Kohaku swung his blade, but it was blocked by his sensei's shield. Kōri then stabbed at him with his ice short sword, but the young genin sidestepped it and spun around, attempting another horizontal slash. But the experienced jonin was quicker and spun to, shield bashing the young swordsman and knocking him back. "Not bad. Ōishi taught you well. But you lack experience. Also…" As Kohaku charged with his sword raised, Kōri reached into his pouch with his left hand, "he taught you how to fight against samurai, not ninjas. And we don't play fair." He crushed what looked like a black egg in his hand and blew a powder into Kohaku's eyes. The boy dropped his weapon and cried out as he put his hands over his eyes. His removed them and started blinking rapidly as his eyes started to water. "Be glad I didn't bring the ones with chili powder or crushed glass. That would be much worse."

The three genin regrouped. Osamu discussed his idea on how to pass. Once done, the two boys got in front of him as he performed a set of handsigns and slammed them on the ground. Suddenly, Kōri felt the ground shake. ' _Earth style ninjutsu?'_ He noticed that Ryuu and Kohaku had no problem moving around the area despite the shaking ground, while he had trouble keeping his balance. Ryuu charged and threw a punch, which the jonin dodged, but nearly fell over. Kohaku took this opportunity to swing his sword at his arm. The Yuki Clan member just managed to raise his shield in time to block it. Osamu threw shurikens from a distance. ' _How are they this good with the ground shaking? Even with practice...'_ His eye caught something and he knew the answer. "Release!" The ground stopped shaking and he stood before them. "Interesting. That wasn't ninjutsu, but genjutsu, disguised as ninjutsu. A clever trick, but it has one flaw. If one looks around, they'd see that nothing else is affected by the supposed earthquake. Like that tree." He pointed to a nearby tree. "Still, very impressive." The three genin got ready to try again, but their sensei raised his hand. "This test is over." This ice weapons turned to water and he pulled his hood over his head, turned, and walked away.

"What? No! We can do this!" Ryuu shouted.

"Meet me at the central tower tomorrow morning at 7 for our first team mission." The three genin looked shocked. "Oh, did I forget to mention you pass?"

"Wait, I thought the objective was to land a blow?" Osamu asked.

"Well, I really just wanted to see what you three can do. You're beginners, no match for jonin like me, but you have potential. So like I said, see you tomorrow at 7."  
-

"You're back," Konan stated as Itachi entered. Kisame stayed outside. The Uchiha prodigy had changed cloaks so this one wasn't damaged. "I trust the mission was a success?"

"Possibly. I recovered this scroll, but it's sealed, and only an Uzumaki can open it."

"Only this?" Konan asked.

"It would not have been wise to stay longer. Much of the Hidden Whirlpool is rubble. Many secrets were taken, and those left behind are no doubt guarded with many dangerous traps like the ones that guarded this. In addition, our presence did not go unnoticed. We encountered a team of Mist ANBU, who no doubt reported our presence before engaging us. It was best to leave before we were involved in unnecessary conflicts."

Konan nodded, approving his actions. "I will take that. We have a way of opening it." Itachi handed her the scroll and began to walk away.

"Ah, Itachi." The young Uchiha turned around to see Madara swirl into the room behind Konan, who also turned around. "I see you're back in one piece."

"Madara," Itachi responded neutrally.

"You know, I'm glad I caught you. Zetsu was checking in on our resident jinchūriki's test. And don't insult my intelligence by acting like you didn't know he was here. You've always been more perceptive than others, even for an Uchiha. Plus, you watched over him in your ANBU days. If anyone could recognize him, it's you. Add all the time you've spent here as well as his rather loud personality, well, I sincerely doubt you could have missed him."

"True," Itachi admitted, knowing there was no point in lying. "I suppose this makes him easier to capture once the time comes."

"Yes, but Zetsu noticed something odd. During his test, he used a technique you developed. Shadow Clone Explosion. I wonder where he learned that." he said as he looked at his younger clansman.

Itachi's face betrayed nothing. "That is curious indeed. Then again, perhaps he developed the technique on his own. He wouldn't be the first to recreate someone else's jutsu." With that, he walked out of the room.

"You know, times like these I start to wonder if you two are conspiring against me." Madara said to Konan.

"I have every intention of capturing the Nine-Tails if it'll bring peace," Konan said with honesty. "Because that is Nagato's will. I am simply looking to prevent unnecessary deaths."

"I see," Madara responded. "As long as it doesn't interfere with the plan. Shall we go see Nagato, so we may know the contents of that scroll." The two walked over to one of the walls. Konan stretched out her hand and focused her chakra. The wall opened up into a doorway and they walked through. Inside the well lit room laid six bodies. All male, each with black piercings, the Akatsuki cloak, and all but one had orange hair. The other was bald. Though their eyes were closed, both Akatsuki members knew under each eyelid was the Rinnegan.

Konan paused when she passed the main body. Most of the Akatsuki knew it as their leader, Pain. But to her, it was the body of her love, Yahiko. She wished to lay it to rest, but Nagato wanted to use it as his main body. Because to him, Yahiko would always be the leader of the Akatsuki.

She moved past it to a door on the other side of the room. She opened it and enter a dimly lit room. On the far end was the only occupant. A pale, sickly man with long red hair and long black rods sticking out of his back. He wore no shirt and his entire lower body was hidden in a mechanical walker. "What is it?" he asked in a raspy voice, looking at them with his Rinnegan eyes.

Itachi retrieved this scroll. It can only be opened by an Uzumaki though," Konan explained.

"I see. Hand it over," he ordered as he stretched his hand out.

Konan did so, Madara watching from behind her. Nagato bit his thumb and smeared blood on the seal. It glowed red slightly and faded. Nagato opened the scroll and skimmed it's contents. "Well?" the Uchiha asked.

"This scroll contains a special Uzumaki technique, know as the Adamantine Sealing Chains," Nagato said.

"Ah, I am familiar with that jutsu," Madara said. "The caster can mold chains from their chakra to erect barriers or bind a target and it's chakra. One Uzumaki even used it to suppress the Nine-Tails and keep it sealed within herself, though her chakra was uniquely suited for the task. Still, if used by a strong enough Uzumaki, perhaps it can be used to the same degree, or at least be effective on the weaker tailed beasts. However, I doubt any of the other member of our little organization would be able to learn the technique, but perhaps it can be used through your other bodies."

"Perhaps," Nagato agreed. Konan was disappointed that it wasn't a safe way to extract the tailed beasts from their hosts, but hid it from the others. "Thank you, Konan. Tell Itachi and Kisame they did well." Konan nodded and left the room while Madara swirled away. Nagato turned his attention to the scroll, intent on learning the technique. "Peace will come soon. Not the way Jiraiya-sensei imagined, but it will come Yahiko. I promise."  
-

Alpha: Done. A chapter with plenty of fight. Hope you enjoyed it!

Konohamaru: Not as much as I enjoyed that cake in the fridge.

Alpha: The cake in the fridge?

Konohamaru: Yep!

Alpha: The chocolate cake?

Konohamaru: There was no other.

Alpha: My cake?

Konohamaru: Huh? Oh, my bad. It was just so good.

Alpha: I see. I'll be back. (Leaves)

Konohamaru: That was weird.

Kakashi: Yo. What's going on?

Konohamaru: Alpha starting acting weird when I mentioned I ate his cake.

Kakashi: You might want to start running then.

Konohamaru: Why? (Alpha returns and stabs at him with a sword) What the…

Alpha: You ate my cake! (Swings the sword)

Konohamaru: It was just cake!

Kakashi: Thing is, sweets and Alpha are like Anko and dango, or Naruto and ramen.

Konohamaru: You tell me this now? (Ducks another swing and runs away, Alpha chasing him)


End file.
